A Pretear's Child To Love!
by FictionChic
Summary: Himeno misses her old life and despises her new one, but with a baby in her arms almost 24/7 Himeno must put her life, future and feelings on hold in order to take care of this tiny little being
1. Reunions

_Flashback:_

_Himeno covered her mouth with her hand, tears pooling in her eyes._

_Pregnant…_

_This had to be a joke…Himeno **NEVER** imagined herself being a mom – at least not at sixteen. She couldn't see herself with a baby until she was at least twenty-five. Heck maybe even thirty!_

_"Did you just say pregnant?" Natsue placed a hand over her heart._

_"How the hell did this happen!" Karou screamed, his eyes burning with anger._

_"Well Mr. and Mrs. Awayuki, considering your daughter was fertile at the time, the semen ejaculated into-_

_"STOP!" Himeno screeched, her eyes shut tightly and her hands covering her ears. This was disgusting and she couldn't stand it._

_Trembling and tears falling down her face Himeno stuttered, "I-I wanna g-go home…p-please just t-take me home."_

_"But Miss-_

_"Okay sweetie. You need your rest and your father and I have a lot to discuss." Natsue whispered rubbing Himeno's back._

_6 hours later:_

_"Mother, tell her she can't come with us!" Mayune shrieked._

_"Now Mayune be reasonable…I thought you promised to be nicer to Himeno." Natsue reminded._

_Childishly Mayune stamped her foot, "No! Mother if people see us and they find out she's pregnant with some rape child it'll ruin our reputation and more importantly **my** school reputation. Make her get an abortion!"_

_Natsue pondered this a moment. Truthfully she didn't want to lose the town and ruin her reputation and she didn't want some disgusting snot nosed baby crying and keeping her from her beauty sleep. She hated babies and wasn't Himeno's biggest fan. Her reputation was already starting to falter due to Himeno's personality and her previously living in poverty._

_"On second thought your sister does need a little more rest. You and Mawata go ahead and I'll talk to Himeno okay?" Natsue offered._

_"Okay I'm ready!" Himeno called running down the stairs after grabbing her purse._

_"Sorry you're not going." Mayune sang._

_"What are you talking about? Of course I'm going!" Himeno argued._

_"Why don't you stay home and rest? Besides we still need to discuss your options. Abortion, adoption, or…keeping it." Natsue chimed uneasily._

_Himeno shifted her weight to her other foot and lowered her gaze._

_"I was thinking about keeping it. After this I plan on getting the contraceptive birth control that lasts five years. And even though it'll be difficult for me both physically and especially mentally and emotionally, it's my first child and I want to try my best to love it...so I'm keeping it."_

_"What!" Mayune screeched._

_"What's going on?" Mawata wiped her hands on a towel and passed it to Karou, who also wiped his hands, gray clay stains appearing on the towel._

_"Himeno wants to keep the baby." Natsue grounded out through clenched teeth._

_Karou's expression soon mirrored Natsue's and Mayune's, but Mawata just hugged her sister in a caring, supportive manner._

_End Flashback:_

Saika rushed away from her mother giggling madly as Himeno chased after her. With water and soap suds trailing behind her Saika paid no mind to the breeze that was causing goose bumps to break out on her tiny naked body. Saika's laughing increased and she let out a happy-filled shriek when Himeno swept her high into the air, a pink soft towel now wrapped around her tiny body.

"Gotcha!" Himeno growled playfully, kissing Saika's hair and cheek.

Saika squealed happily and began screaming jumbled, blubbered nothings, still excited about the cat and mouse game her and her mother had played.

Himeno kissed Saika's rosy cheek again,"Silly girl."

"Come on. Back into the tub you go." she sang, walking back into the bathroom and placing Saika into the bath tub.

Himeno poured some shampoo into her hands and tried to wash Saika's hair.

Saika fidgeted as the water was poured over her head, but once Himeno stopped she grinned and began kicking her legs and flailing her arms. In a mere two seconds the bathroom floor was drenched with water.

Himeno laughed shielding her eyes with one of her hands, "S-Saika no more splashing please."

Saika screeched with delight and snatched the washcloth out of Himeno's hand and tossed it onto her lap. The tiny girl had creamy, soft ivory skin, peach-fuzz, soft, jet, charcoal black hair and dark pink eyes, even more darkened with specks of light burgundy.

Saika began to cry and struggle when Himeno grasped her chubby wrists firmly in one hand.

"I'm sorry baby, but we need to get ready." Himeno muttered as she finally washed the shampoo out of Saika's short hair with her free hand and the suds off of her tiny body.

She let go of Saika's hands and Saika's tears immediately faded. She couldn't help the large smile that crawled across her face at seeing how happy her daughter was, but she needed to leave soon if she wanted to get to her parents house on time.

Her parents...After the day she had told her parents that she was thinking about keeping the baby. Natsue and Karou had barely spoken to her. Natsue would drive her to doctor appointments and drop her off…she didn't even want to hear the babies heartbeat and neither did her father. They would give her a dollar in change to use a payphone to call for a cab after she was done with her appointment. Most of the time that she was pregnant Himeno wished she would've had enough courage to go with adoption…or maybe even abortion.

She was cut off from her thoughts as Saika's high-pitched laugh rang out, echoing in the small room.

A large smile lit up the little infant's face as she happily splashed around. Saika giggled and laughed, but she suddenly stopped and stuck out her quivering bottom lip when Himeno lifted her from the tub and wrapped her in the warm pink towel for the second time that morning. Himeno grimaced when tears began to sprout from Saika's eyes as she struggled to return to her wonderful bath.

"No more water honey. We have to go to auntie Mawata's house. Mawata really wants to see you." Himeno cooed.

Soon the bath was forgotten as Himeno walked into the nursery and left the mess for later. Saika's room consisted of a light pink crib and carved into it were little hearts, flowers and vines. The rest of the furniture was the same except the furniture was white and designs a pale pink to match the crib, all tied together with a soft fleece pink carpet

She set Saika down and was about to slip a clean diaper on her, but as soon as her tiny back touched the pink carpeted ground, Saika rolled over onto her stomach and began to scoot away, using her tiny hands and tiny feet to push her across the ground.

The newly one-year-old cried out in protest when Himeno picked her up and brought her back to where she was before. Saika wriggled around and whimpered when Himeno resumed drying her off.

After some persuasion, Himeno got Saika to sit still. Slipping a clean diaper on Saika, Himeno dressed her in a pink undershirt and then over that she slipped on a tiny pair of overalls. She combed Saika's damp locks and then placed a matching clip in her hair.

"Now doesn't my baby girl look pretty." she smiled when Saika lifted her arms up.

Himeno lifted Saika into her arms and kissed Saika's chubby cheek as she led them both into her room. Once she had set down Saika, Himeno threw off her shirt and sweat pants, revealing another outfit: a white ankle-length skirt and a pink blouse.

She always wore clothes under her sweats because it was impossible to actually change without having to worry about Saika. Her wardrobe consisted of mostly blouses since they were easier to button up and down when she had to use the breast pump.

She combed her hair which had grown longer and went a little past her shoulders, but still curled at the bottom and was now sticking up in every way possible, her skin was paler, but that had always been an issue since Saika had been born.

Opening a black velvet box, Himeno revealed a rectangular barrette with little hearts and flower diamonds surrounding the bigger ones. It was a present that the older Leafe knights had chipped in to buy her for Valentine's Day.

The young mother sighed...the Leafe knights had never known about her pregnancy because when her stomach finally started to show Himeno had moved into her little apartment, for she had started working a week after she found out about the baby growing inside of her. She hadn't seen the Leafe knights for a little over a year now and missed them greatly.

Saika began to whine and cry, getting restless and upset that her mother wasn't paying any attention to her. She only settled down when she was back in Himeno's arms seconds later.

"Ma-ma!" Saika grinned.

Himeno quickly and one-handedly threw her breast pump, diapers, wipes, clothes and other things into Saika's diaper bag.

"Okay I think we have everything. Lets head out!" Himeno exclaimed martially.

On her way to her parents house, people everywhere sent her dirty looks and some even called her names. She perked up a bit when she passed the local flower shop and baby store and when she did a couple people waved at her. Those two places was where Himeno worked everyday, but for now she had the week off.

She switched her attention back to Saika, who was chewing on her tiny overall strap. The strap was now soaked with her spit which was starting to drip onto the rest of Saika's clothes and was now leaving a trail on her chin.

Himeno continued walking and dug around in the bag for a towel, "Saika if you ke-

She let out a small scream when she fell backwards and landed on her butt. Startled by the sudden rough movement Saika had begun to cry.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm so so sorry!" The woman who she had bumped into exclaimed with horror written across her face.

She stood up and helped Himeno to her feet, "Is your baby okay? Oh no is she hurt?"

Himeno smiled and rubbed Saika's back, "She's alright, just scared."

She kissed Saika's tearstained cheek, "Your okay, your okay."

"T-that's you daughter?" The woman inquired uneasily.

Himeno mentally rolled her eyes, "Yes. I know I'm young."

"No Its me Ta-

"I'm so sorry, but I really have to go. I'm sorry for bumping into you, have a nice day." Himeno called as she ran off.

The woman blinked and then her eyes widened. Himeno had been in such a rush that she hadn't realized the woman she had been talking to was Takako.

* * *

><p>Himeno wiped the tearstains from Saika's face and kissed her one last time, before she rang the doorbell of the large mansion. Mr. Tanaka opened the door and he narrowed his eyes at Himeno when she walked past him. If Mrs. Awayuki didn't approve of Himeno and Saika then neither did he.<p>

"No one saw you with that snot-nosed baby right!" Mayune shrieked pointing an accusing finger and eyeing Saika with disgust.

Saika only being a baby and not understanding, giggled and her aunt and grasped Mayune's hands. She frowned when Mayune yanked her hand away.

"Ugh! Please don't touch me! You have been bathed right?" Mayune sneered, quickly rubbing her hands with hand sanitizer.

Rolling her eyes and ignoring her annoying step-sister, Himeno walked into the dining room where the rest of her family was currently residing, "It's okay Saika..."

"Himeno you made it!" Mawata cried, getting out of her chair and rushing over to Himeno.

She smiled warmly and hugged Himeno, before she smoothed Saika's hair, "Hello Sai-chan. I missed you so much."

Saika shied away from Mawata and gripped Himeno's shirt tightly, "Ma-ma!"

Mawata laughed as Saika began to blubber to herself, "Yes I understand Sai-chan."

"Mom, dad? Aren't you going to say hi?" she asked hopefully.

Karou and Natuse looked at Himeno then Saika and they grimaced and muttered something that no one could even hear.

Mawata sighed, "Oh well."

"Oh! I made a cake and I wanted to know if you wanted some, but you don't have to eat any if you really don't want to!" Mawata added the last part in quickly.

Himeno smiled, "I would love some. Can Saika have some too?"

"Of course!"

Himeno's eyebrows furrowed as she looked around. "Where's Saika's high chair that I kept here?"

"We have no use for it here. We're not going to clean it up and have it take up space in _our_ home. You wanted to keep the baby not us. Your responsibility." Natsue said and Karou nodded in agreement.

Himeno frowned, but then her eyes lit up, "Oh! I brought Saika's prop up pillow. I can just use that."

She placed the pillow on the table and was about to set Saika down - when the voice of her father stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Um...Mawata and I were going to eat cake and I was going to give Saika some?" Himeno guessed feebly.

"Not on the table. We eat here. Not on the couch ether. Its suede and it'll stain and ruin the fabric. Take her and feed her outside please." Karou demanded nicely, but his eyes said something else.

Himeno was outraged, "Dad she's not a dog! Sa-

"Himeno come on...its not worth it." Mawata whispered, after she had gotten a couple slices of cake.

Himeno nodded and after glaring at her family, followed Mawata out into the warm garden. Walking over to a bench, Himeno laid down a few blankets and then placed down Saika's prop up pillow.

"Can't she sit up by herself?" Mawata questioned.

Himeno nodded after setting Saika down, "Yes, but this way she'll be more comfortable."

"Do I just give it to her or..." Mawata trailed off uneasily not sure what to do.

Taking the tiny piece of white cake from Mawata, Himeno grabbed a napkin and set the cake carefully on Saika's tiny lap.

"Ooooo nummy cake Saika!" Himeno breathed enthusiastically.

She smiled and recorded Saika as the little tot grinned, let out a coo and brought both her tiny hands down to finger her prize.

Mawata and Himeno giggled, as Saika brought fistfuls of cake to her mouth, pink frosting covering her tiny face soon afterwards.

Himeno was so busy with Saika that she didn't notice the familiar rainbow portal open...but Mawata did.

Mawata gasped loudly and covered her mouth with her hand. All she could do was stare into the lavender, red, dark blue, gold and emerald green eyes.

"Its yummy huh?" Himeno cooed.

Saika laughed and clapped her tiny hands together, "Mama num num!" she cried, before shoving another fistful of cake into her mouth...although most of it ended up on her face.

Once Saika had devoured her piece of cake and when Himeno's camera was out of film and the video camera almost dying, she shut if off and picked up her dessert covered baby.

"Come on sweetie lets get you cleaned up." Himeno chirped as she began walking towards the house, while Mawata remained frozen.

Saika didn't protest as she was carried off, but her eyes got even bigger when she glanced over Himeno's shoulder and saw Kei, Goh, Hayate, Sasame and Takako staring at her as well.

Pointing a chubby finger at them Saika shouted, "Mama! Mama!"

"Did she just call you _mama_?"

Himeno turned around swiftly, her eyes as wide as saucers. She almost fell over, but reminding herself that Saika was in her arms, kept her steady.

"I-I-I-

"Why the hell didn't you tell us!" Goh demanded.

Regaining the ability to speak Himeno answered, "Because it was none of you business."

"How was it none of our business? It wasn't our business that you were pregnant and yet you - I wouldn't have..." Sasame trailed off.

"Just the fact that you lied to us...especially since its something like this." Kei said.

"Something like what?" Himeno yelled tears welling up in her pink eyes, "Its my fault that none of you cared enough to pay attention."

"Your the one who didn't tell us in the first place. You left...remember that. We wouldn't have let you be Pretear in the first place if we would've known." Hayate cut in harshly.

Himeno rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I don't see any of you names on Saika's birth certificate so don't have a fit that I didn't tell you."

Ignoring them and wiping her tears, Himeno grabbed a pack of baby wipes out of the diaper bag. Taking one out, she began to wipe off Saika's face. Saika squirmed and shoved Himeno's hand away with her tiny, frosting ones.

"Sai-chan we'll be done soon." Mawata soothed, as she wiped off one of Saika's tiny hands.

All of a sudden Saika took her still sticky palm and smashed it to Mawata's face, smearing the pink sugar frosting across her pale skin. Mawata looked at her niece still too shocked to register what had just occurred, until Himeno and everyone began to laugh. Saika grinned as if she knew what they were all laughing at and waved her tiny hands around cheerfully as her jubilant song continued.

Mawata chuckled and took some of the frosting off of her cheek and tapped Saika on the nose, "What? Do I look silly Sai-chan?"

Himeno placed a hand over her mouth trying to stop laughing, "I-I'm so sorry Mawata! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine its just frosting." Mawata giggled, wiping off her cheek with a baby wipe.

"What's her name?" Sasame asked, changing the subject.

"Saika." Himeno answered.

"Mama!" Saika chimed in with glee.

Everyone smiled...even Hayate's lips turned up the slightest.

"She's so cute. How old is she?" Takako gushed.

"She's one." Himeno mumbled, hoping that everyone would stop staring at her.

"How have you been Miss Mawata?" Sasame asked awkwardly.

Everyone was surprised when Mawata smiled. A smile that was really bright compared to how she used to be.

"I've been really well thank you for asking."

"So what happened to you? You just upped and disappeared." Goh accused.

"I-I'm sorry! I moved a few blocks away from here." Himeno squeaked.

"Don't apologize for it. We stop by here looking for you sometimes, but you just never seem to be here and now we know why." Sasame explained, soothing as always.

Mawata stroked Saika's hair softly, smiling when Saika's tiny fingers enclosed her big one, "Your so sweet."

"How have you guys been?" Himeno asked, breaking the awkward silence between her and the others.

"We've been doing really well actually. Besides a few problems." Kei replied truthfully.

"Eh? Problems?" Mawata squeaked worriedly.

Before anyone could say anything, Saika's action stopped them...

Saika scrunched her tiny face together as it turned red. She stayed that way for a few minutes and trembled. The creases faded and she smiled momentarily, before her eyebrows furrowed and she stuck out her bottom lip, "Yucky!" Saika yelled this time and began to wail loudly. "Yuuucckkkkkyyy!"

Himeno gasped as a foul stench reached her nose and permitted the air. To no avail, Himeno tried to soothe the child that desperately needed a diaper change and was moving around in her arms.

Himeno's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she noticed the others were affected by the smell, "Got to go. See you guys later."

She was off and running before anyone even knew what she said.

* * *

><p>Himeno folded the two edges of Saika's diaper and watched, as Saika turned over on her stomach and crawled off towards her toys.<p>

She sighed, after she had gotten back, she had helped Saika open her presents and left quickly, explaining she had bills to pay and work. Of course that's when Mayune made the comment that rich people weren't supposed to work, but she had to because she was stuck with a snot-nosed baby.

Himeno strongly disliked Mayune and couldn't get out of that place fast enough,

She smiled at her daughter, who was conked out on the flood in her pink footy pajamas and her tiny thumb in her mouth like always.

Scooping Saika off the floor, she placed the slumbering baby in the crib, leaned down and kissed her chubby cheek.

"Goodnight my little angel. Mommy loves you." she whispered, before closing the door and leaving Saika to take her afternoon nap.


	2. True Colors

Himeno groaned and opened her eyes slowly as she heard her daughter cry for the eighth time that night…and it was three 'o'clock in the morning.

"Please stop." Himeno mumbled, trying her best to go back to sleep.

She soon opened her eyes after only thirty seconds and groggily dragged herself into Saika's room where the howling was emitting from.

"What do you want?" Himeno asked, knowing that her daughter couldn't answer.

After a few minutes Himeno glared at her daughter. Watching Saika's tiny mouth open to let out screech after screech, flailing her chubby arms around, and tears running down her scarlet flushed face - For some reason that made Himeno angry.

Brushing it aside Himeno tried to pick up Saika only to have the infant smack her in the face repeatedly and kick her rapidly in the upper thigh. Gripping Saika tighter, Himeno placed Saika in her highchair. As if to irritate her further, Saika screamed and raised her arms, begging to be held once more.

Noticing Saika's cut up, swollen and slightly bloody gums and barely noticeable white stubs swelling from her mouth, one word came to Himeno's' mind: teething.

Instead of picking up her daughter, Himeno went into the kitchen and pulled out a bowl of applesauce that had been chilling in the fridge. Placing in on the highchair, Himeno wadded the spoon full of the cool mixture and brought it to Saika's mouth.

"Open up." Himeno commanded, trying her best to keep her cool.

"No!" Saika cried, turning her head away.

Himeno rolled her eyes, like her daughter actually knew what that meant.

"Baby girl, it'll make you feel better." she promised.

Saika let out a cry and whacked the spoon from Himeno's hand, causing the silver utensil to smack Himeno in the middle of the forehead and the applesauce landing on the bridge of her nose.

Himeno wiped her nose off and gently rubbed the circular red mark that was now starting to appear and giving her a migraine. Himeno managed a shaky smile and held on to her composure, but only by a thread.

"N-now Saika you don't throw things a-and-

Crossly Saika shoved the bowl of applesauce off of the white tray and thrashed in her highchair. Himeno gasped loudly, as the chilling food, seeped through her pajamas. Saika scrunched her tiny face together, angrily and purposely pooping in her diaper, before wailing louder and louder, beating her chubby little fists against her highchair miserably.

"That's it I'm done with you," Himeno screamed, "Sit there and cry because I don't care anymore!"

Himeno stormed out of the room, but knew the dangers of leaving an infant alone. For one thing the highchair could tip over, but Himeno didn't care. A little voice in her head kept nagging her so Himeno sat on the floor in the kitchen and watched Saika's temper tantrum unfold all the while getting lost in a memory:

_Flashback:_

_Himeno sighed, staring at her flat stomach in the mirror. She curved her back and stuck her stomach out. Himeno brought a hand to her mouth and began laughing at how stupid she had made herself look._

_Pulling her shirt down, Himeno smiled. Her eyes widened and she fell to her knees by the trash can and emptied out the contents of her stomach. After she was finished, Himeno wiped mouth on the back of her hand, before standing and trotting off to the bathroom to brush her teeth._

_She chocked back a scream when she walked downstairs and Mayune, Natsue and Karou jumped in front of her out of nowhere, "God you guys scared me!"_

_Karou grinned and held out a foam cup, "Good morning Himeno...want some coffee?"_

_Himeno smiled, thinking it to be a joke, "Dad you know I can't have coffee. I gave you a copy of the pamphlet of what I can and can't eat remember?"_

_Natsue obnoxiously cleared her throat, gaining Himeno attention, "So...Himeno. I got you these from the doctor's office."_

_Himeno took the pamphlets from Natsue's outstretched hand. Her eyebrows furrowed at the print that was on the top of every pamphlet, "These are the names of abortion clinics..."_

_"And the good news is that each one is not allowed to give out any information about the patient to anyone. So no one will know its you and no one will get hurt." Mayune grinned._

_"B-but I don't want an abortion. Yes I believe it's right for some people, but just not for me. I told you I'm keeping it remember?" Himeno stuttered._

_A vein popped out from Mayune's head._

_"Well I'm off to go meet Yayoi. Mawata I'm leaving so hurry up!" Himeno yelled up the stairs._

_"Coming!"_

_"Himeno. While your out don't forget to find a job..." Natsue mumbled._

_"Huh?" Himeno questioned._

_"Listen don't expect us to pay for everything." Karou hissed._

_Himeno was startled, but soon recovered, "Geez you guys...I know! I don't want you too pay I want to be able to raise my baby on my own."_

_"Don't expect to do it here. Once you start showing or if people start noticing," Natsue jammed a finger towards the door, "Your out."_

_Himeno's eyes grew wide, "Yo-your kicking me out?"_

_"We're what?"_

_Everyone turned to see Mawata's shocked face._

_"Darling," Natsue soothed, "You didn't think we would let Himeno stay here now did you? I mean...we don't want a baby keeping us up all night or the town talking bad about us because of Himeno now do you?"_

_Himeno gaped at her stepmother not believing what she had just heard. Mawata's face soon mirrored her._

_"I-I didn't know- don't you love Himeno and your unborn niece and grandchild?" Mawata lowered her head sadly._

_"Of course we do and we want to be in their lives, but, but..." Mayune trailed off._

_"Just not in public?" Himeno finished sadly. Turning away, Himeno walked off towards the door, "I-I'll be back later...coming Mawata?"_

_Mawata nodded numbly, before she slowly walked to Himeno's side, "We'we'll be back before dinner okay?"_

_"Yes we understand. Be careful you two and don't stay out too late." Natsue called after them as if nothing had happened._

_End Flashback:_

Himeno sighed and after grabbing some paper towels, tried her best to wipe the applesauce off of her sweats. Checking the time she realized it had been an entire hour and a half. She glanced over at Saika who was still crying from having to sit in a messy diaper for over an hour. Himeno stood up and walked over to the highchair.

"If you're going to behave mama will clean you up, change you and you can lay with mama for a bit m'kay?" Himeno crooned.

Although barely understanding her mother, Saika responded by raising her arms and this time Himeno complied. Himeno took a deep breath, she would work on controlling her temper later, but for now she had to work on controlling the unpleasant smell from Saika's diaper.

Turning on the sink, Himeno unzipped Saika's pajama's and afterwards peeled off Saika's overly full diaper that had been seeping from the sides and. Gagging, Himeno hurriedly washed Saika's bottom and changed her into an extra pair of pajama's, "Disgusting."

Saika's large eyes began to droop and by the time they were back in Saika's room, the infant was fast asleep and snoring softly.

* * *

><p>Himeno placed a small video camera on the shelf and pressed the red record button. Not a moment of Saika's life went un-filmed and the shiny discs were in Himeno's treasure box sitting neatly on one of Saika's shelves.<p>

"Mama!" Saika cried, smacking her hands against the highchair tray impatiently, demanding the food her mother was putting together. She let out a cry, tears gathering as she squirmed frantically in her chair.

Himeno continued to take her time and after she was finished, she placed the meal consisting of scrambled eggs with fruit fingers and yogurt in front of the little one-year-old. Saika's tears faded and unable to contain herself any longer Saika shoved food into her tiny mouth with her tiny fingers. Himeno smiled and patted Saika on the head. She had four more days off of work before going back. Himeno didn't mind working at the baby shop because she got a discount and she liked the flower shop because her mom loved flowers. But she did hate the long hours and working on weekends.

After breakfast was finished, Himeno cleaned up and dressed Saika in a light brown shirt with little pink and white polka dots on it, black stockings and put tiny shoes and socks onto tiny feet.

Himeno later tried to get dressed, but Saika clung to her leg and refused to let go. Only in her undergarments, Himeno sighed.

"Honey let go of me. We have to go to your doctor for your yearly check-up." Himeno said, slipping on a baggy black shirt.

Saika giggled when her mother tried to walk and she was picked up off the floor as well. Himeno on the other hand was getting very annoyed and pried Saika from her leg. Saika's thin black eyebrows furrowed and she instantly began to cry when she was set on the bed and not in her mother's arms anymore.

Himeno simply did not pay attention and continued getting dressed. Seeing that she was being ignored, Saika let out a keen shout and began to babble and cry louder; throwing the sippy cup that was in her hand, against the wall. She peered up at her mother through the glistening tears, before screaming again and knocking over Himeno's bed pillows.

Himeno gaped at her daughter and at the milk that would soon spoil in her carpet, before frowning. She stormed over to Saika, gripped the tiny arm and yanked Saika towards her, causing Saika to fall flat on her face. Saika let out and ear-piercing shriek and sobbed, her face flared red and tears running down her face in rivulets.

Himeno roughly picked up Saika by the armpits and walked into Saika's room across the hall, before setting the screaming Saika in her crib.

"You don't throw things!" She yelled, before closing the door and going back to her room, leaving the upset nursling by herself.

Himeno continued getting ready and sighed. Listening to her daughter screech at the top of her lungs and watching her constantly throw tantrums was not how she planned her week off.

Saika's appointment wasn't for another four hours…was there any harm in taking a little nap?

Yes…

When Himeno wasn't Saika's slave, she was cleaning. If she wasn't cleaning, then she was working and if she wasn't working then she was taking care of Saika. Himeno literally never got time to herself and sometimes she would go three days without sleep…running on nothing but coffee and the sounds of Saika's hissy-fits.

Himeno looked around her bedroom. Baby clothes, overflowing laundry, cups, parenting books, empty packages of diapers, bills and paperwork littered the floor and desk. Himeno sighed, Saika was still screaming and Himeno would deal with that later…for now she would clean. Plus it was Saika's nap time…she'd let Saika cry herself to sleep because if her daughter wanted to constantly throw fits then Himeno would let Saika do that alone.

Himeno set to work on folding the towels after cleaning up the milk mess. Himeno suddenly stopped mid-fold, her eyes softening. Gripping the towel tighter and trembling, Himeno buried her face in it and sobbed hysterically as she fell to her knees, drowning out her own daughters crying.

Himeno sniffled and wiped her eyes after fifteen minutes. Saika was still crying…and Himeno couldn't stand it. Her daughter threw something for the first time. It was her job to teach her **not **to do that, not to punish her for it and scream at her. Later today she would talk to Saika's pediatrician about her anger towards Saika and how to control it. That statement got Himeno thinking: if she had meant to get pregnant with a man she loved at whatever age….would her mood be different?

Besides her mother never treated her like this and Himeno vowed to be just like her no matter what! She had promised to try and love Saika with all her heart, but screaming at her and punishing a one-year-old like that wasn't love…it was child neglect.

Saika didn't **choose **this life. Himeno chose to keep her and it was her job to shower Saika with love.

Standing up, Himeno walked into Saika's room and stared at her daughter. Saika's entire face was flushed red, tears dampening her face, and she was trembling, her tiny hands gripping the crib bars. Saika whimpered and lifted her arms up, immediately stopping her crying, when she saw Himeno.

"M-ma-ma?" she whimpered.

Himeno sighed and lifted her daughter into her arms. Burying her face in Himeno's shirt, Saika sobbed.

"I know baby, I know. I love you so much and I promise I won't treat you like this ever again." Himeno whispered.

Saika cooed again and snuggled against Himeno lovingly. Himeno smiled and kissed Saika's forehead. She would be a good mother because she liked being **Saika's** mother and would do anything for the small child.

"Let's wash your face and then we'll lay down for a bit." Himeno whispered.

Saika whined and struggled, not liking the texture of the washcloth against her soft face. Saika pushed Himeno's hands away again, but nonetheless, Himeno pressed the washcloth against Saika's face and wiped off the snot and tearstains

Tears welled up in Saika's eyes and Himeno continued the short bath. Once the bath was finished, she dressed Saika in a pair of pajamas. She would dress Saika again later, but she was beat and they both needed a nap.

Himeno sat on the edge of the couch and rubbed Saika's back. This was a new start. Saika was one and she would start to notice more things…especially if her mother was screaming all the time.

Saika finally fell asleep for her morning nap and was placed next to Himeno in bed. Himeno stroked the peach-fuzz soft hair that covered Saika's head and smiled. She wanted to visit Takako soon and talk about things that had been going on. Of course that wouldn't be for a long time. It was a miracle if Himeno even got holidays off.

Himeno waited and waited. She had read an article and some stories online that when a child is born, a warm feeling floods the mother's body and falls in love with the child…it could take a while, because some suffered from depression. Most of the stories concluded with the first birthday, but…..

That feeling of endless love never came from Himeno and she feared it never would.


	3. A Day In Leafenia

"Okay so her weight is good." Saika's pediatrician Sakura said.

Sakura had olive green wavy hair, brown eyes and pale skin.

"I think it'll be best if we give her the vaccines at the end, but for now you can put her back in her clothes and I just want to ask you some questions."

Himeno gasped excitedly as she picked up Saika from the doctor's cot that she had been sitting on. She gave Saika multiple kisses on the cheek and began to redress her. Saika squeaked and blubbered the whole time and Himeno found it to be absolutely adorable.

"Okay so how is Saika sleeping?" Sakura asked, pulling out her clipboard and pen.

Himeno grabbed Saika's hand and smiled at her baby, "She sleeps well, but she wakes up quite a bit and she cries a lot at night."

"That's normal. At this age children will start to have separation anxiety, fears of the dark, some even have nightmares. Have you ever been away from Saika before? Like left her with someone else when you go to the store or run daily errands?"

Himeno shook her head no and Saika continued to talk blubbered nothings.

"How is she eating?"

"She feeds herself with her fingers, but when I give her applesauce or something like that I feed her with a spoon. She uses a sippy cup and for breakfast and other meals I usually give her whole milk or sometimes juice, but I make sure to give her breast milk at least before bed or naps."

Sakura nodded and wrote down Himeno's answer, "Try letting her feed herself…that way she'll get used to being more independent during mealtime."

"Is she pulling up on her own, standing, walking?"

"Yep! She does is all by herself!" Himeno answered proudly.

"Does she point at objects?"

"Yes."

"What words can Saika say?"

Himeno smiled at this question, "She says _mama, num num, yucky, no,_ and sometimes she'll say _my mama_. She's been trying to say I love you, but I think she's too little."

"So a total of five words and more." Sakura said as she wrote it all down.

After about a half-hour of listening to Himeno answer questions, Saika fidgeted and began to cry.

"Oh baby what's the matter?" Sakura asked, running her hand over Saika's back.

Himeno shook her head, "Nothing she's fine, she just wants to get down."

Saika moved about in Himeno's hold, her arms extended towards the ground as she bawled.

"Stop. You're not getting down. It'll just be a little longer." Himeno soothed, but Saika refused to be consoled and screamed even louder.

"It's okay to set her down." Sakura offered.

Himeno shook her head and patted Saika's back, "She puts her hand in her mouth all the time and I don't want her getting sick."

Sakura watched Himeno's look of concern turn into anger as she glared at Saika.

"Himeno how have you been punishing Saika?" Sakura asked curiously.

"…"

"I take it you've been disciplining her?"

"I-I scream at her and I'll leave her by herself in her crib or in her highchair and I'll just go to another room and ignore her." Himeno said meekly.

Sakura's eyes widened, "I understand with you certain situation that it's hard for you to truly love Saika, but a good way to enforce your words is to just make sure she sees you frowning at her actions. Put her in her crib and when you do just make sure your voice is firm and tell her "No" tell her to "Stop" and don't scream at her because it'll just frighten her."

"Can you please shut her up?" Himeno cried, plopping Saika into Sakura's arms.

Sakura sighed and bounced Saika gently on her knee, "Perfect example of what not to do." Soon Saika's wailing stopped when Sakura handed her, her cell phone. Smiling, Saika fiddled with it and reached for Himeno.

"I don't want to hold you." Himeno said bluntly.

"Himeno…" Sakura said firmly.

"What? All she does is scream and poop and throw fits 24/7 and it's gross. Then she wants me to hold her and I'm sick of it!" Himeno yelled, covering her face with her hands.

"Ma-ma!" Saika cried.

Himeno sighed and took Saika into her arms and rolled her eyes when Saika clung to her. Saika chirped happily and grasped Himeno's hair.

"You guys are so cute together. Himeno you're a good mom and you need to stop screaming at her because she'll start to notice now that she's one. Just take a deep breath and count to ten." Sakura advised.

Himeno sighed, "Really?"

Sakura winked, "Yep! Take my advice and you'll be fine."

After Saika had gotten her vaccines, Himeno left the doctors and made her way home.

"Himeno, Himeno, Himeno!"

The said girl turned to see the three younger knights running over to her. They skidded to a stop and laughed.

"T-Takako says s-she wants you t-to c-come to Leafenia. S-she has something for you!" Shin stuttered with all his excitement.

"All right," Himeno turned to Saika who was looking around the large city. "You're up for a little trip aren't you?"

* * *

><p>"You requested my presence?" Himeno said formally.<p>

Takako rolled her eyes. Himeno set Saika down and to her surprise, instead of whining Saika crawled off.

"Good girl…go play." Himeno said.

"We have a present for you?" Goh said to the small child.

Takako pulled something from behind her back and cried, "Ta-da!"

Himeno's eyes sparkled, "How cute!"

It was a stuffed baby boar. (A/N: Just type in Botan Plushy on Google Images.)

It was about 26cm long, 19cm tall and 16cm wide. It was round and caramel brown with three dark brown stripes on the top of its body. It had four little stubby legs that were caramel brown and then dark brown on the bottom. Its snout was big, circular and dark brown, with little black eyes and very thin black eyebrows. It had two slightly pointy round ears that were a caramel brown and then dark brown on the inside.

"Wait don't give it to her yet." Digging in the diaper bag, Himeno pulled out the mini video camera and after turning it on pressed the red record button, "Go."

Takako set the stuffed animal in front of Saika and they all waited intensely.

Saika peered at the stuffed boar with her wide eyes unusually. Saika grinned and flailed her tiny arms around happily, squeaking cutely. Beaming brightly, Saika took the animal into her arms and hugged it tightly, before she began chewing on one of the ears.

Disgruntled, Himeno kneeled down and shut the camera, "Saika don't eat it."

Sasame chuckled, "Don't worry about it."

"See I told you she'd like it," Takako said smacking Goh on the back of his head.

"Come here sweetie." Himeno stood up and she picked up Saika as well.

"She's teething." Himeno held out Saika's teething ring, but the tot promptly turned her head away and continued diligently tugging on the boar's stuffed ear with her newly forming teeth.

"Well at least she's happy." Himeno commented.

She wiped the trail of drool on Saika's chin and watched her daughter munch on the stuffed animal for a minute. The toddler was very content with her current activities, but when Saika noticed the Leafe knights and Takako talking to Himeno, she suddenly deemed them to close to her mother. Her eyebrows knitted together and she slapped at them. When she got their attention she swung at them again and buried her face in the crook of Himeno's neck, gripping Himeno's hair possessively.

"My mama!" Saika screeched.

Himeno's mouth fell open in a gasp and she gazed unbelievingly at her daughter who was glowering at the Leafe knights and Takako. Himeno was speechless.

She set Saika on the ground and was about to scold her and maybe even take her home and set her in her crib for a timeout, but as soon as her tiny feet touched the green grass, Saika raced over to the Leafe knights and she smacked Sasame's leg with her tiny palm and whacked Kei with her boar plush. She even kicked at Shin, before hurrying over to her mother and ducking under Himeno's short skirt that didn't even cover an inch of her head. Saika wrapped both her chubby arms around Himeno's legs and she frowned at them.

"My mama!" She repeated noisily and greedily.

Himeno gasped loudly and her hand flew up to her mouth. Tears fell down her face. Where had her daughter learned all of this violence? Was it a gene from the father…maybe even from her! She had done karate…was it her fault Saika was hitting and kicking people? Regaining her composure and tugging her daughter out from her hiding place, she held her by the shoulders and bent down so she was eye level with the infant.

"Saika Takato Awayuki you don't hit or kick people like that…ever! Don't you ever to that again!" she yelled.

Saika peered up at her mother's **very **angry expression, then turned her head towards the Leafe knights and stared at them. She looked at her mother one more time, before her entire face creased with wrinkles and she let out a shriek beginning to shed tears. She burrowed her face in Himeno's chest and sniveled loudly. Himeno placed her hand on the back of Saika's head soothingly, while turning to look back at the Leafe knights.

"I'm so sorry you guys. Saika has never hit anyone before. Are you guys alright?" She bowed her head apologetically, tears quickly forming.

"We're all fine." Kei couldn't help but laugh at Himeno's new gentle personality and at the way she reacted to things.

After eight minutes of soothing words, gentle hushing and caressing, Saika's cries quieted down. Himeno stroked Saika's hair and softly kissed her cheek.

"Its past your nap time isn't it?" Himeno commented.

Saika cried out and stuck her arms up. Himeno eagerly took Saika into her arms and the tired baby fell asleep instantly.

"Takato?" Hayate questioned, from Himeno's previous outburst towards her daughter.

"It's Yayoi's last name."

"How is Yayoi? I haven't seen her in a while?" Takako asked.

"Nether have I. school started a while ago and she's been pretty busy with clubs and stuff, but Mawata says she's been doing well. It's almost their graduation and I might go." Himeno answered.

"You don't go to school anymore?" Shin questioned innocently.

"Shin." Goh said firmly.

"Nope, not at the moment, but I'm hoping to qualify for a GED, if I can get back on track." Himeno said optimistically.

"What's that?" Hajime asked.

Himeno thought for a moment, "Well when you graduate high school you get a diploma, so it's like that except getting it later. Basically just putting it on hold for a while." Himeno explained to the children as best as she could.

Himeno and the Leafé knights began chatting about old times and before they even knew it two hours flew by. Not up to listening to Himeno chat and now wide awake, Saika began whining until Himeno set her down.

"Look who's awake." Takako crooned.

Saika gazed up at the Leafe knights and turned her head away. She squirmed under their penetrating eyes and pressed Himeno's palm to her face in attempt to hide.

"Awww she's shy huh?" Takako questioned.

"No just clingy." Himeno corrected.

Saika removed Himeno's fingers and stole a quick look at the Leafe knights. Her eyes widened when she saw a purple and black butterfly.

Pointing at it, Saika shouted, "Mama!"

"Yes honey I see it. It's very pretty isn't it?" Himeno said with interest.

Saika climbed unsteadily to her feet and wobbled after the butterfly.

"She can walk really well." Takako commented.

"You think so? Although she prefers crawling or me carrying her." Himeno answered, clutching Saika's plushy close to her.

Himeno mentally frowned. At first she didn't think it was a good idea letting Saika around the Leafe knights, fearing that she might call one of the older ones _dada_ or something of the sort, but she found that they all got along really well.

"A Transport demon!" Mannen finally shouted, pointing at the butterfly that Saika was chasing.

"What?" shooting a quick spiral of wind, Hayate destroyed the butterfly, just as it was about to bite Saika on the nose.

Noticing that Saika was about to cry Himeno soothed her daughter, "Saika don't cry. Come here sweetie."

Turning her head at the sound of her name and noticing her mother's gaze, Saika's tears faded and eyes lit up, "Mama!" she cried crawling back over and extending her tiny fist towards Himeno.

"What'cha find?" Goh questioned gently.

Saika peered up at Goh and one by one uncurled her tiny fingers, revealing a ring much like Kei's except it was black.

"Let me see that." Saika stamped her feet when Hayate stole the glittery treasure from her, taking it from her chubby fingers, before she could even blink.

"Hayate!" Takako cried.

Saika reached back for the ring, but Hayate paid her no mind. Her thin eyebrows furrowed and her grin had vanished instantly, her bottom lip jutting out to form a pout.

"Saika baby, here," Himeno tried handing her, her boar plushy, but Saika rejected it and refused to be comforted by anything Himeno tried to give her or by anyone else.

"It belongs to Daisuke." Hayate stated, ignoring Saika's whimpering.

"Ugggghh!" Saika wailed, stretching her arms towards the accessory, struggling to get her gleaming, metallic toy back, but once again Hayate ignored her crying.

When Hayate began to walk away with the gem still enclosed in his hand, Saika's tiny face scrunched up and turned red. Her lip quivered and she gave up, falling down onto her bottom and beginning to wail again.

"Aw precious." Himeno rubbed Saika's arm soothingly and glared at Hayate for making her baby cry.

"Give me that!" Sasame snatched the ring from Hayate and gave it back to the little girl.

He smiled at her, "Here you go Saika."

Saika sniffled and hiccupped, then peered upwards, tears falling down her face.

Soon the all too familiar grin spread across her flushed face and her creases disappeared, all signs of crying gone. Squealing ecstatically she happily took the ring into her tiny hands.

"Say thank you Sasame." Himeno said, caressing Saika's hair and wiping her tears away.

Saika jabbered to Sasame and turned her attention back to the ring.

Hayate frowned, "We need that for-

"Would you hush up? She'll be done with it in less than five minutes and then you can stop your whining and have you stupid ring back. Make my daughter cry again and see what happens." Himeno interrupted the wind knight harshly.

Saika fiddled with her precious piece of jewelry, laughing when the ring reflected off of the sun and turned even shinier.

Himeno smiled when Saika later handed her the ring. She watched Saika who had dropped to the ground and was now in the process of bringing her foot up to her mouth.

Takako videotaped the incident with Himeno's camcorder. Himeno stood and handed Hayate the ring.

"I told you. Just be patient." she chided.

"So who's Daisuke?" she asked, sitting near Saika and never taking her eyes off of her.

"He's a knight of darkness." Kei said.

"Num num mama! Num num!" Saika cried, still trying to put her foot in her mouth.

"I know baby, you haven't eaten since the doctor's appointment."

She handed Saika a small bowl of baby-edible cereal. Sitting up, the toddler immediately dug into her food, picking up two or three cereal puffs at a time before shoving them steadily into her mouth. Himeno watched her daughter eat, before placing Saika's milk in front of her.

"I love it when it's warm outside and not to cold." Takako said suddenly.

"So does Yayoi she says the hot weather inspires her to write." Himeno quoted.

"Does Yayoi still read those romance novels?" Goh asked smirking.

Himeno rolled her eyes playfully, "When does she not read them."

"All she talks about is love, love, love." Mannen stuck out his tongue slightly.

Saika threw the cereal that was in her tiny hands onto the grass and giggled and clapped her tiny hands together. Love…she remembered her mother once coaxing her to say it.

"Uuuu-vvv … ooollluuuvvv –

No one paid attention to Saika's blubbering – that is until it started sounding like the words 'love you.'

"Luuuu-lu-uuub … luboooo ... boo-oo luuuboooh luuuub oohhh… Lub oooh mama!"

Once getting the desired words out, Saika shrieked with delight and resumed singing her jubilant song as she waved her tiny hands around cheerfully.

Himeno convulsed a little and screamed piercingly, "Did you hear that!"

"What?" Shin questioned.

"Lub oooh mama! Lub oooh mama!" Saika continued to shout.

Saika suddenly buried her face into her stuffed animal that resided in her pudgy arms shyly. Goh chuckled, which caused the small child to life her head and peer back at Himeno timidly, as she joyfully repeated her newly learned phrase. Himeno crushed Saika against her chest and smothered the top of her head with kisses. Saika laughed and giggled some more, clearly sensing she did something right.

"I love you too Saika." Himeno said, softly.

"Did you get that?" she asked Takako hopefully.

"Yep!" Takako closed the camera and smiled at the little tot.

"What a good girl you are." Takako cooed.

Chirping blissfully, Saika clasped Himeno's hands in hers.

"Mama, mama, mama, mama!" she cried through her thrilled giggling.

"Could we focus for once?" Hayate yelled, silencing everyone. Even Saika who had cuddled closer to Himeno.

"What's your problem?" Mannen asked.

"We don't have time to play games. We have things to take care of now that we know Daisuke is back." Hayate said, back to his cold-toned voice.

"We don't even know if he's back for sure." Goh said irritably.

"Hayate does have a point." Takako cut in quietly.

"So we need the Prétear again." Kei indicated.

Everyone looked towards Himeno, who was cooing to Saika and giving her Eskimo kisses, which would make Saika reach for Himeno and when Himeno leaned away playfully, Saika's high-pitched laugh rang out.

Feeling someone watching her, Himeno paused her game and turned her head. Curious to why everyone was staring at her, Himeno raised a pink eyebrow.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" she inquired strangely.

"You get to be the Pretear again." Shin said happily.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Hayate asked rudely.

"Are you kidding me? I have a baby. I barely have time to shower, what makes you think I have time to fight like I used to?"

"But Himeno-

"No! Sorry, but I think you'll be able to find a new Pretear with the billions of girls in this world right?" Himeno cut of Hajime.

"Besides I only have three more days off of work from **both** of my jobs and in those three days I have things to do. Don't worry I'm sure you'll figure out something." Himeno added.

"Why don't you have your parents help you? Or are you just making excuses?" Hayate pushed.

Everyone waited for Himeno to freak out and punch Hayate and scream like she used to, but instead she sighed.

"Say mommy has too much to do." Himeno said to Saika in a baby voice.

Saika giggled at her mother's character and resumed drinking her warm milk.

"Why don't you live here?" Mannen asked.

Himeno pondered this for a moment. There would be no more bills to pay and that would save her so much money, but on the other hand Saika would practically be isolated from the real world and she didn't want her baby growing up only being used to…whatever that was. She wanted Saika to be open and be able to interact with other kids. Before she knew it Saika would be starting preschool.

"No Sorry." Himeno said after thinking about it. She stood up and supporting Saika with one arm grabbed her things.

"Will you at least think about it?" Shin asked hopefully.

Himeno turned around facing them.

"Honestly it's not like I don't want to help you. I wish I could be Pretear again and grow closer to all of you, closer than we are now. But I can't worry about how I feel anymore. Everything I do is up to Saika and how she feels about it. If she wasn't so comfortable with you guys like she is…then I would probably never see you again. I'm sorry."

Himeno smiled sadly and waved, before she walked off, not bothering to look back.


	4. Graduation Or No Graduation?

_Flashback:_

_Himeno ran to the nearest garbage can and threw up for what seemed like the millionth time that day...and the Leafe knights couldn't be more concerned for their Pretear._

_"Himeno you need to sit down." Goh said after the girl was done being sick._

_"Tell us what's going on. For the past week you've been throwing up nonstop and we're really worried about you." Kei said._

_Himeno lowered her gaze and in a quiet voice said, "That's so sweet, but i told you I'm fine. I think I might have caught the flu from Mawata or something. She was sick a couple weeks ago."_

_"You expect us to believe that? That you got they flu?" Goh cried._

_Himeno nodded her head and covered her eyes with her bangs, "Its nothing to worry about...I-I promise."_

_"Out with it Tulip-head." Hayate demanded, hoping to cause a fight between him and Himeno...just to prove that she was actually okay,_

_Himeno wanted to fight with him. Laugh and scream, but she couldn't. She wasn't allowed to be herself anymore. Natsue had said if she wanted to keep "that thing" then she would have to lay low and "make sure no one found out about the situation or our reputation will be ruined because of you."_

_"Well I-I'm," Himeno sighed...she couldn't tell them, "I don't feel well...that's all."_

_She stood up, "I'm going home, I'll see you guys later."_

_End flashback:_

"Honey please stop squirming so mommy can dress you." Himeno pled, as she fought to keep Saika from fleeing the fluffy white towel that was drying off her skin from her previous bath.

It had been two weeks since the Leafe knights had asked her to become Prétear again and since then Himeno had started work and hadn't seen them since. Over those two weeks Saika had been throwing fits nonstop because of her teething, but when she had called Sakura, the pediatrician had confirmed that even though it was a little early Saika could be going through her "Terrible Twos" combine that with teething and you have a recipe for insanity.

On the bright side Himeno had kept her anger under control and was very proud of herself, but right now she had to get ready for Yayoi's graduation.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Himeno focused on the task at hand. Once Saika was dried off she diapered the tot and dressed her in a pink dress that matched Saika's eyes. Himeno smoothed the bodice and grinned at the beautiful sight.

Himeno smiled and tied a matching ribbon in Saika's hair and slipped white stockings over tiny legs and black shoes onto tiny feet. She smoothed the outfit and stood.

"Come, Saika. Let's help mama get dressed." Himeno smiled and grabbed Saika's hand.

Saika clutched Himeno's hand willingly and gladly wobbled after her mother as Himeno led them both into her bedroom. Her room was cleaner than it used to be. She set Saika on the bed and dug around in her closet. Finally Himeno decided on a black skirt and a red top, which she made sure, hid her weight.

Himeno combed her hair and even curled it. She was about to see everyone she used to go school with, their family, the faculty members and other people. She wanted to look nice.

She picked up Saika and Saika moved around until she settled on Himeno's hip. She giggled and slobbered on Himeno's cheek – her own way of giving her mother a kiss. Himeno gave a small smile and wiped off her cheek.

"Oh no we're late!" Himeno cried nervously, shoving everything into Saika's diaper bag.

She walked speedily down the hallway and was inches from the door, but was stopped shortly by Saika.

"Boo!" Saika exclaimed frantically. Her tiny arms were extended as far as they could be towards her room and she refused to stop her exasperated squeaking until her mother went back to get it.

"Saika baby we don't have time. If auntie Yayoi-

"Boo! Mama! Boo!" Saika demanded loudly and impatiently, beginning to struggle and cry for the stuffed animal that she had named one week prior.

"No. Sa-

"Booooo!" Saika howled, beginning to wail as she whacked Himeno's nose, and kicked Himeno in the shins.

Himeno winced in pain and shifted her weight to the other foot nervously, eyeing the door and then Saika's red, scrunched up face spilling tears. The school was a half hour away and she was already late. Graduation would be starting soon and Natsue said she wasn't allowed to be unpunctual for Mayune's special day or she would be in trouble. Mayune wasn't even graduating! She was just going there to see a friend and take all the attention.

Himeno turned around and ran into Saika's room, looking for the boar plush. Saika had grown **too** fond of the stuffed animal and wouldn't go anywhere or sleep without it. She peeled off the blanket in Saika's crib. She set the sobbing baby down and looked in her drawers, floor, under the crib…everywhere.

"Saika mommy doesn't have time for this. We have to go." Himeno breathed.

She was about to pick Saika up, but Saika wrenched herself out of her mother's reach.

"Booooo!" Saika screeched, throwing various toys that were laying about. One of her rattles struck Himeno in the head.

Tears formed in Himeno's eyes as well as a painful hard migraine. Every day of this was stressful, but she couldn't get mad or she could suffer serious consequences…even losing custody and she didn't know how much more she could take.

"Saika I don't know where Boo is. I know you want it, but we'll have to find your toy later." But she could see her words meant nothing to the panic-stricken child, especially since her daughter could only understand one of the words.

Himeno grabbed Saika from the ground and slung her over her shoulder. Saika screamed even louder and beat her chubby little fists against Himeno's neck. Himeno walked out the door and all too soon people stared at her and at Saika who was wailing at full volume, tears streaming down her soaked face and wetting her little dress.

Himeno frowned, preparing for the journey to the school that seemed endless and of course Saika cried the whole way. Himeno hoped that Saika would stop her tantrum when they got to school.

All girls, boys, parents, and teachers lingering about in the school lobby, glared at Himeno as she entered with the bawling infant. Especially the parents, who gawked at the young girl and began commenting about her parenting abilities. Himeno rubbed Saika's back and offered soothing words, but Saika refused to be consoled and continued her ear-splitting blubbing.

This was what Himeno was afraid of.

"Mother, look what she's doing? She's ruining everything!" Mayune squawked.

Natsue gasped when she saw Himeno. She switched her gaze to Saika and her cheeks flushed with humiliation. Everyone was quiet and was staring daggers at Himeno and the crying baby who wouldn't stop. When Himeno was about to make her way over, Natsue got her small family together and they rushed away, all except for Mawata, until Mayune dragged her away.

Himeno jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She continued offering comfort to her daughter as she turned around and was face to face with the principal.

"Excuse me Ms. Awayuki I've received several complaints from parents and students. Would you mind stepping outside and coming back in when you daughter is calm?" He requested his left eye twitching irritably.

Himeno nodded, but gasped when Saika let out a shriek and began to thrash hysterically and uncontrollably. Himeno fearful that she would drop Saika, had to set her on the ground.

Everyone froze as Saika let out a blood-curdling screech that echoed throughout the room. Saika flopped down onto her back and thrashed madly and savagely on the tiled floor, flailing her arms and kicking her legs hastily, twisting and turning and rolling on the ground. Her black eyebrows were knitted together and her nose was running.

"Boooo! M-ma-ma! BOOOOO!" Saika bellowed.

Himeno could feel her entire face flare red. Out of the corner of the eye she saw Karou, Natsue and Mayune cover their faces and turn their heads away…even Mawata's head was lowered with shame.

"Ms. Awayuki…leave! You have done nothing but ruined what was supposed to be a joyful occasion!" The principal demanded harshly, pointing at the red exit sign above the door.

Himeno swept Saika into her arms, but because Saika was thrashing so ferociously could only hold her by the armpits. Himeno could even overhear a few girls gag at the snot running down Saika's face and mixing in with her large fat tears. Saika began kicking and whining, her face a dark red as she choked on her own sobs. Kicking her legs and swinging her arms around upsettingly, Saika ignored the numerous people she smacked in the face and kicked in the lower abdomen. She even clawed at someone's face with her flailing, smearing the girl's makeup all over.

Saika sent a series of rapid kicks at the principal, crankily yanking on her own hair.

As a last resort Himeno began singing Saika's favorite song and handed Saika her sippy cup hoping to cause some distraction, but the tot only threw it, hitting one of the students mother's in the head.

"For god sakes learn to take care of the poor child you stupid whore! Just because you decided to sleep with everyone and get knocked up doesn't mean the baby should suffer you bitch!" Someone yelled making everyone erupt into laughter.

"Get out now! Please just leave the school. We should've started long ago, but you've proved to be quite a problem. Maybe next year." The principal yelled.

Himeno apologized and darted out into the parking lot with her sobbing daughter where no one seemed to be paying attention to her…maybe that's because everyone else was inside having a good time.

Himeno looked at the school entrance. Should she go home? She wasn't going to find Saika's dumb stuffed animal until later. The principal wasn't going to let her back inside and apparently Saika wasn't going to stop crying until they found it.

"Oh my god that's Himeno Awayuki. The girl that got knocked up." A girl whispered as she and her friend walked past her.

"Look at that she can't even control her own kid….could she get anymore pathetic? Poor Mayune and Mawata. She's a total disgrace to the Awayuki name."

The two girls laughed as they entered the building.

Himeno could feel the heat of dishonor rise to her face and paint her cheeks again. She glanced at Saika who was flapping her arms wildly and sometimes furiously pulling out her hair as she continued to wail.

Bending down, Himeno picked up the crumbled ribbon that was entwined with clumps and strands of Saika's pulled out hair.

Himeno looked at the building of her old high school. She was going to miss graduation. Even if she wasn't graduating, she wanted to see Yayoi. This would probably be the only time they would be able to see each other for a while. Rent was coming up and Himeno still had to pay off last month's rent, plus taxes and other bills were due as well. Even with two jobs, they only paid her so much and Himeno wasn't qualified for welfare because when she had applied they had just said: "You're an Awayuki. You shouldn't have gotten pregnant so young and maybe your life would be better. You teen moms expect other people to pay for your baby because you made a stupid choice? Get your life together and quit mooching off of people. You have two jobs and your darling mother runs this entire town…your fine!"

She had tried getting survivor benefits, but for that she needed a paternity test and she had no idea who Saika's father was…just that he had black hair any maybe burgundy colored eyes.

"I'm so sorry Yayoi." Himeno whispered, before turning around and beginning to walk home.

Himeno's heart shattered. Yayoi was really smart and had skipped some grades. So she would be going off to college soon and they would never see each other again. Himeno's head was pounding and her blouse was wet from Saika's endless rivers of tears.

"Learn to be a parent!"

"Oh the poor child."

"Someone call CPS."

People continued their comments until Himeno reached her front door. Himeno sighed as she turned her key in the lock. A tear slid down her face because of the migraine that she thought would kill her. Saika was literally screaming in her right ear.

She rushed into her small apartment and immediately set Saika down on the ground. Himeno glanced in the mirror really quick. Her dress had a giant dark stain on it from Saika's crying and even her hair had uncurled slightly also from Saika's tears.

Suddenly a thought came to Himeno's mind.

"Saika I think we left Boo in Leafenia. No more Boo." Himeno said stressfully.

Hearing the word _no_ and_ Boo _Saika wailed at the top of her lungs, beginning to throw things. Himeno searched for the animal and after ten minutes of still listening to Saika cry and not finding her toy, Himeno plopped down onto the couch. How was she supposed to go to work with Saika screaming like that?

These were the fits that seemed to put Himeno in a bad mood all day no matter what happened.

Her migraine was so bad that Himeno rushed into the bathroom and threw up. She sat there at the base of the toilet and cried.

"Boo, Boo, Boo!" Saika sniveled.

Faintly Himeno could hear the sound of the doorbell.

Forcing herself to stand, Himeno walked slowly towards the door and opened it.

"Oh my Himeno what happened?" Takako cried as soon as she saw Himeno's slouched, tired form.

Tears welled up in Himeno's eyes, but she forced herself to smile.

"Nothing. Saika's been crying for almost three hours now and I just have a small headache."

Takako entered the small apartment and her eyes widened. This was probably the worst living condition she had ever seen – or at least for Himeno to be living in. The apartment clearly wasn't up to date, but she wasn't going to comment on it and make Himeno feel bad.

"Why has she been crying?" she questioned.

Tiredly Himeno answered, "That doll you gave her…she's so attached to it. She won't go anywhere or sleep without it and she lost it."

"That's why I came by here." Takako handed her the toy from her bag and smiled.

"Oh my god Takako you're a lifesaver!" Himeno cried, but she also wanted to tear it apart with her teeth. She waved it in front of Saika's tear soaked face.

"Saika lookie," Himeno said faking happiness as well as she could. "Baby look what mama found."

Saika peered at the item through the hazy film of thick tears coating her eyelashes. She sniffed and carefully took the animal into her tiny hands. As if recognizing it for the first time, Saika's entire face lit up.

"Boo!" She cried delightfully, her temper tantrum immediately fading. She hugged the animal tightly and chewed on the already fraying ears, but still her body shook as sobs still racked her body.

"Lub oooh mama!" She cried happily, before resuming her doings.

Himeno washed Saika's face and smoothed her hair, before combing it again.

Takako gasped, as the comb fell from Himeno's fingers and crashed to the floor…along with Himeno.

* * *

><p>"So she just fainted?" Sasame questioned.<p>

"Yes. She's had a really rough morning. I guess all the stress finally got to her and she made herself sick." Takako answered.

Himeno had been transported to the Leafe knights cottage and was passed out on the couch. A cold rag that had been soaked in ice water was placed on her forehead.

"She looks familiar doesn't she?" Hayate questioned.

"Who?" Goh asked.

"Saika."

"Well yeah...she looks like Himeno." Sasame said obviously.

"I know that. She resembles Daisuke in a certain way. I've been noticing that for a while, but I didn't want to say anything."

Before anyone could comment, Himeno's eyes fluttered and then she sat up quickly, the cool rag falling off and landing on her lap. She moaned and covered her eyes with her hands, hoping to stop the room from spinning.

She gasped and stood up quickly, "Oh my gosh what time is it? Where's-

"Not to worry. She's sleeping in the next room. After her three hour temper tantrum poor thing was all tuckered out. She's been sleeping for a while now." Takako reassured.

"Himeno lay down or you'll give yourself a fever." Kei told her.

Himeno shook her head slowly and panted out, "No. I-I have w-work soon and I can't miss - my jobs will fire me."

"_Maaaaaa-maaaaa_!"

"I'll get her." Takako said about to turn around.

"No its okay." Himeno forced herself to walk, despite everyone's protests for her to lay down.

After a few minutes and a diaper change Himeno came out carrying the child in her arms. Saika who was giving her stuffed toy a break, was chewing on her hand and staring at Himeno innocently, but she was still clutching her stuffed toy.

Feeling dizzy, Himeno sat on the couch.

"Ma-ma!" Saika said with her hand in her mouth.

"Yes what is it sweetie?" Himeno breathed.

"Num num!"

Himeno grabbed the diaper bag and after looking through it, decided on giving Saika some peeled grapes.

Saika took her hand out of her mouth and using that same hand, she picked up a grape and shoved it in her mouth. Saika's eyebrows drew together with the rest of her tiny face and she shoved the bowl away, almost knocking it over.

"Yucky!" She cried.

"What's the matter?" Himeno tried one of the grapes.

"Oh! There really sour aren't they?"

Hoping that she had packed something else, Himeno took out a container of baby strawberry yogurt. Even though Sakura had told her to let Saika feed herself when it came to those types of food, Himeno didn't want a huge mess on the Leafe knights carpet.

"Do you want me-

"Takako, you guys I'm fine. When I get to work I'll just take some medicine." Himeno interrupted.

Peeling off the thin aluminum top, Himeno filled the spoon with the strawberry mush and brought it to Saika's mouth.

Saika turned her head away, "No!"

Sighing Himeno brought the spoon to the other side, "Please?"

Just being stubborn Saika turned her her head again and pursed her lips together, "No!"

Himeno waved the spoon around until she caught Saika's wide pink eyes. From there she moved the spoon up, down, sideways and around. Giggling at Himeno's tactics, Saika opened her tiny mouth and willingly swallowed her food.

Waving her tiny arms around for more Saika cried, "Mama num num!"

Only after giving her daughter one spoonful did Himeno start to get dizzy. She let out a heavy breath and used one hand to cover her face and the other to support Saika and hold the yogurt.

"Mama! Mama!" Saika called, pulling on Himeno's shirt. When Himeno didn't respond immediately Saika began to yell for her mother's attention.

"Oh Himeno." Takako breathed sadly.

Himeno lifted her head and for her daughter's sake smiled.

"I'm listening, but you can't yell like that in someone else's house. It's not polite."

Himeno went back to feeding Saika and after eating almost the entire thing, the one-year-old snuggled against Himeno and the baby fell asleep to the steady beat of Himeno's heart.

"I should go or I'll be late for work." Himeno whispered, shakily standing to her feet.

"Himeno-

"If anything happens I'll call Natsue and she'll pick me up." Himeno lied.

"Since when do you call her Natsue?" Hayate asked.

Himeno shrugged, "I just do. See you later."

She made her way out of the cottage.

"What should we do?" Mannen asked.

"Nothing." Hayate answered going back to his cold composure.

Takako rolled her eyes. She had no idea what Himeno saw in him.


	5. The Beginning And The End

_Flahsback:_

_Himeno was three months along and was with Yayoi looking at apartments._

_"Himeno are you sure about this one...it doesn't look very nice." Yayoi commented._

_"Well it may not be good looking, but_

_I think it's the only one I'll be able to afford. I know for a fact my parents will sign for it since I'm too young to live on my own." Himeno explained._

_"Can we hurry this up I'm hungry." she muttered._

_Yayoi giggled, "What do you want?"_

_"Ooh! I really want rice balls and a mango milkshake!" Himeno gasped, her eyes wide._

_"Okay Miss Awayuki...just have your parents sign here and you can move in whenever your ready too." Mr. Fuji rasped, handing Himeno a packet of papers._

_"Thank you so much for you time Mr. Fuji. I'm looking forward to my first apartment." Himeno bowed respectfully._

_"Yes...no problem." Himeno couldn't help, but notice the man glance at her stomach._

_"Okay bye!" Himeno cried, grabbing Yayoi's hand and rushing out of the apartment, before he asked questions._

_"What was that about?" Yayoi panted, once they had stopped running._

_"H-he knows an-and if mother finds out...I-I'm dead." Himeno breathed horridly._

_End Flashback:_

Since it was summer, Himeno dressed Saika in a black pair of slacks and a pink T-shirt.

"You need something to do don't you?" Himeno questioned, she stumbled a bit when she stood up, but managed to make it to the kitchen.

Saika cried out in protest and locked her legs around Himeno's waist, when Himeno tried to set her in her highchair.

"No!" Saika cried.

Saika cried when Himeno set her down, but when she was back in Himeno's arms seconds later, her tearless fit faded.

"I guess we can just get breakfast to go and maybe we can stop-

Saika's eyes widened when she heard the chime of the doorbell. Overly excited about the new noise, she squirmed rapidly and began trying to imitate the noise.

Pointing towards the door Saika shouted, "Oooooonnnngg!"

"Yes Saika I heard the doorbell." Himeno laughed.

She unlocked the door and her face paled slightly, "Er...hello Mr. Fuji," she greeted her landlord.

Mr. Fuji a short man with brown hair and a gray moustache, cleared his throat.

"Ms. Awayuki I would like to inform you that I have upped the rent to $1,000." he rasped.

Himeno's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "B-but that's $350 more that usual... I can't afford that! I haven't even paid off last months rent."

"Hey that's how much rent is for everyone else here. I only lowered it for you because your the step-daughter of Natsue Awayuki...I wouldn't have if I had known you were with child at the time. Now Your lucky I even allow you to stay here. With a baby that cries nonstop and disturbs not only me, but the lovely neighbors, your only seventeen and you disgraced the Awayuki name and have shamed the reputation of these apartments, but it would've been worse if I had left you on the street. Now I'm sure you'll figure out something."

"But Mr.-

"I don't want to hear it! Your a waste. You have plenty of money to pay even two years worth of rent and more. I could have you evicted right now. I expect rent and last months money in two weeks or you're out of here!" he snapped.

Mr. Fuji turned to leave and just as he turned, Saika reached forward and grasped his hair, pulling off his toupee. Mr. Fuji turned around swiftly, both his hands on top of his head and his face red with anger. Saika on the other hand, clutched the hairpiece in her tiny fists and blissfully waved it around as she sang her jubilant song. A large grin spread across her face at her new furry toy as she placed it crookedly on top of her head. Satisfied the chubby-fisted toddler waved her hands around.

Himeno gasped loudly and she snatched it from the top of Saika's head and held it out to the short man. Saika frowned at the man who had stolen her trinket and whimpered as he walked away.

Himeno closed her door and grabbed Saika's balled up fist. For the tot was about to put her hand in her mouth as well.

"Saika that's disgusting." she scolded halfheartedly, trying to keep the smile off her face.

She sighed as she helped her daughter clean up. To save money she would have to change everything. She would use less electricity, put in more hours at work, eat less and give more to Saika to save groceries.

"Wow calm down. Your over exaggerating a bit." Himeno said to herself.

After cleaning up Saika Himeno worked on packing a small breakfast.

"Maybe we'll take a walk through the park and have a small picnic. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Himeno cooed.

It took a while to pack, especially since Saika refused to be set down. Slinging Saika's diaper bag over her shoulder, she handed her daughter Boo and walked out the door.

"Boo!" Saika cried, showing Himeno her favorite toy.

Himeno responded by kissing the animals head and Saika proudly mimicked Himeno's actions.

"Hey Himeno, Saika!" someone called.

Himeno turned her head, while Saika chewed contently on Himeno's shoulder, abandoning her stuffed toy. Himeno looked around for the familiar voice and found that it belonged to Goh. She smiled at the knight of fire and walked over to the restaurant. Saika scowled when she was set on a table, but was distracted when Goh handed her a shiny spoon and a sundae glass to bang it on.

Goh smiled at Saika's cheerful face, but his look turned to one of concern when he glanced at Himeno.

"You don't look to well. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes! I'm fine. The doctor just said it could just be a twenty-four hour bug or something," Himeno peered upwards when Goh placed a hand on her forehead.

"If you still trying to get better you shouldn't even be outside." Goh scolded.

Himeno couldn't help but giggle. The Leafé knights, Takako and her were practically family. They were her big brothers and older sister and they treated her like a sister as well.

"Well I decided to bring Saika to the park, before I head off to work for the rest of the day." Himeno explained.

Saika peered at the people who passed by and glanced at her. She grinned and continued banging her spoon against the ice cream glass and the table. After a few minutes she tossed her plaything onto the ground and reminded Goh and Himeno of her presence with a couple of loud squeaks.

"Mama!" she called, raising her arms up, demanding to be held.

Himeno gasped and looked around. She sensed something, but she couldn't tell what. It was kind of a dark creepy feeling.

Mama, Mama!" Saika cried impatiently, getting upset that she was being ignored.

Goh's eyes widened when people fell to the floor unconscious all except for him, Himeno and Saika. He grabbed the baby, as a tentacle lashed out at her. Saika thinking it was a game began to laugh, but when the demon larva screeched and began to take its true form...she trembled and let out a shriek of fear beginning to wail.

The other Leafé knights appeared in swirls of color and Takako ran up to them.

Goh passed Saika to Takako and Takako rushed into the shop behind her.

The demon larva latched onto a nearby tree.

"Oh no, oh no!" Shin cried.

"Himeno prét with me!" Kei said holding out his hand.

Himeno shook her head slowly, "I-I can't."

"Himeno we don't have time for this!" Hayate yelled.

Himeno looked at Saika thorough the large glass window screaming and wailing with fear. If she didn't do it Saika would get hurt and she couldn't live with that happening.

"O-okay I'll try." She placed her hand in Kei's and afterwards she opened her eyes and looked at herself...she was the Prétear of light.

"Biondios!" Shin cried, lifting his hands up.

Vines sprouted from the ground and soon they were in the containment field.

"_You remember what to do right?_" Kei asked.

Himeno watched the Leafé knights fight. She had to admit to herself that she wasn't in the best shape and she wasn't sure if she could do this.

"You okay Himeno?" Sasame called interrupting her current thoughts.

Himeno nodded, and taking a deep breath jumped high, soaring into the air. She smiled, she missed doing this... fighting and being Prétear and spending time with the Leafe knights.

"Lets make this quick. Go himeno!" Goh called.

Himeno bit her lip and floated there for a moment. She screamed as out of nowhere a tentacle lashed out at her. She waited for the pain and opened her eyes to see it being destroyed by fire.

"Search for the core." Sasame reminded.

"Oh...right." Himeno squinted her eyes slightly and looked until she found the black, pulsing core.

Smiling that she still had the abilities to be Prétear Himeno cried, "Chakram of light!"

The demon larva disintegrated in shatters of rainbow and Himeno floated gracefully to the ground.

Himeno gasped when Kei broke the prét. She immediately took Saika into her arms and comforted the scared child.

"Its okay Saika. The monsters all gone and mama's here to protect you." Himeno whispered soothingly.

Saika glanced around, looking for the demon larva and then peered up at her mother. Her lip quivered and she continued to cry.

Himeno frowned, "Why the hell are these stupid things showing up?"

"You don't get a choice if you want to be Pretear or not," Hayate told her. "You can decide not to help us, but if you do demon larva will still appear. Even if you move to wherever he will follow you."

Himeno kissed Saika's tearstained cheek and rubbed her back, "I can't be fighting and working and cleaning and being a mom all at the same time. So what do you suppose I do?"

Before anyone could answer, Saika wailed louder and crankier. Himeno looked at Saika questionably.

"Oh her gums are bleeding. I know teething hurts baby, I'm sorry. Mommy would take the pain for you if she could." Himeno cooed.

She ignored the knights and looked in the diaper bag. She grabbed her metal thermos that Sakura had suggested she should keep with her and poured it over the washcloth.

"Here you go. This will make some of the pain go away." Himeno pressed the rag to Saika's gums and held it there. Saika's cries soon turned into choked whimpering and she tiredly laid her head by Himeno's neck and clung to her tightly as she pulled on the rag with her swollen gums and barely there teeth.

"I think you shou-

"We should just take her back with us. We have a lot to discuss." Kei cut off the wind knight.

Very irritated, Saika slapped the washcloth away and began to wail at the top of her lungs and began to kick and hit because of the unbearable pressure in her gums.

Takako grimaced, "The poor baby. It must hurt really bad huh?"

Himeno nodded and hummed a lullaby, "Yeah I know. Maybe I should just go home. I have two hours before work starts and I need to get her to bed."

Saika placed her head near Himeno's neck again and her sobbing increased. Her gums were bleeding and cut up, the slightly showing white stubs trying to cut its way through her soft flesh. Angry and in pain, Saika roughly yanked on her hair again.

Himeno gasped and wrenched open Saika's hands. She stroked Saika's hair and smoothed it, "Don't pull your hair like that. That's not good."

She gently bounced the screeching child and turned back towards the Leafe knights, "I'm sorry I think I'll just head home. Maybe we can discuss this next week or something."

"Are you an idiot? Can you not see what's going on here? We don't have until next week." Hayate yelled.

Himeno shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry not my problem. If you want my help then you have to find a way to make it work on **my **schedule. I don't have time to run around playing games with you."

Hayate was starting to get mad and no one really paid attention to Saika crying anymore.

"Its not a game. People will be getting hurt just because you decided to act like a whore! While we needed you, you were here fucking anyone you could get your hands on you fat, disgusting-

"Hayate!" Sasame yelled silencing everyone except for Saika.

Himeno grabbed a cup of ice water from the table Goh had been serving and threw it Hayate's face. She brought a hand up to cover her eyes.

"H-Himeno?" Mannen whimpered

"That's it I'm done!" she yelled, tears of rage falling down her face, "Good luck finding a Prétear because it's not going to be me! I hate you. I don't want anything to do with this o-or you guys or anything about Leafé I'm done with this shit and I'm tired of it!"

She took the diamond barrette out of her bag, that she always carried around with her for good luck and threw it on the ground.

"I'm sorry I'm such a whore Hayate and had nothing to do except have sex with every guy in town and I'm sorry you find m-me s-so fat and di-di-disgusting. Go to hell!

I don't need you...Saika loves me and that's all I need!" she choked out.

She wiped her tears and grabbed her bag, "I-I have to put Saika to bed before work starts."

Himeno turned and ran away, but was careful with Saika in her arms.

"Hayate that was pure cruelty. She didn't deserve that." Kei said, closing his eyes.

"That was low Hayate. " Takako said angrily.

"That's a great way to show the woman you love how you truly feel about her." Goh said sarcastically.

Goh walked inside the restaurant as people began to awaken and everyone else left Hayate standing there by himself.


	6. Eviction!

Saika whined impatiently as she stretched forward from the place in her highchair and reached helplessly for the cookie in her mother's hand.

Himeno sighed, not even acknowledging Saika's presence as she lay her head on the kitchen counter, staring out the window.

"Maaaaah-maaaah nuuuuuum! Nuuuuum-nuuuuuum!" Saika wailed piercingly.

Himeno lifted her head quickly and glanced at Saika's pouting face. Her eyes softened and she smiled, "I'm sorry sweetie. Here's your cookie."

Saika joyfully, but sloppily and clumsily began eating her sweet as soon as her mother had handed it to her.

"Is that yummy?" Himeno giggled at the cookie crumbs already stuck around Saika's mouth.

As Saika ate her cookie, Himeno sighed. She had been working endlessly and she even put in more hours when she found out both her jobs weren't enough to cover rent. She snapped out of her thoughts at the chime of the doorbell.

Sighing again, Himeno lifted Saika from her highchair. Saika cried out and reached for the slobbered cookie that was left abandoned on her highchair. Himeno handed Saika the barely eaten cookie and once Saika had stopped whining, walked over to the door and opened it.

Tears came to her eyes at the guest standing at her doorstep, "Ya-Yayoi?"

Yayoi smiled, "Hello Himeno. Long time no see."

"Come in, come in!" Himeno gasped.

Yayoi entered the apartment and smiled at Saika, before kissing her on the cheek, "Hello sweetie I missed you. Look at you...your getting so big."

Saika frowned at the stranger. She turned away from Yayoi and clutched her cookie tighter in her tiny fist, "My num num!"

"Don't worry auntie Yayoi won't take your cookie." Himeno laughed.

Yayoi squealed, "Oh my gosh she is the cutest little thing ever!"

Looking around Yayoi frowned, "You use candles as your source of light?"

Himeno nodded as they took a seat on the couch, "Well...yeah. It makes the apartment smell really nice...?"

Himeno opened her mouth in a gasp when she noticed the silver studs in Yayoi's ears, "You got your ears pierced?"

Yayoi nodded, "Yeah for graduation."

Himeno giggled, "Really you hate anything to do with pain. You went through your biggest fear for graduation?"

Yayoi closed her eyes and she smiled, "Speaking of graduation I heard someone got kicked out."

Himeno groaned, making Yayoi chuckle lightly, "It's not even funny. It was the most embarrassing moment of my life! Saika screamed and yelled and hit and kicked and pulled people's hair. Even Mawata was embarrassed to be seen with me."

"Oh my gosh why was she crying like that? I heard everything, but I wasn't able to actually see it because I was in the bathroom helping my friend straighten her hair. I didn't know it was you! I thought it was someone else." Yayoi exclaimed.

"No it was me. Takako got her this stupid stuffed animal and she's so freakin attached to it that she won't go anywhere or sleep without it or she'll screech for hours until she has it."

"Takako? Oh! Her and the Leafé knights...how are they?" Yayoi asked happily.

"Yayoi," Himeno started seriously, "He told me that I'm fat and disgusting and that I was a...w-h-o-r-e and that I had nothing better to do then...'F' every guy in town."

"Hayate said that!" Yayoi screamed, to which Himeno nodded.

Himeno used her shirt sleeved and wiped off Saika's mouth, "Still chomping on that cookie huh?"

"They need me again...to be Prétear, but I can't and I don't really want to now. They don't understand how dangerous it is for Saika. Plus I don't have the time. Work and everything." Himeno breathed.

Yayoi's eyes were softened with sympathy, "I'm so sorry."

"Do you want to go out for ice cream? Will that cheer you up?" Yayoi smiled.

Himeno shook her head tiredly, "I can't. Saika didn't sleep at all last night. She stayed up screaming because of her teething and if her gums start hurting then she'll screech for hours."

Saika gazed at the silver earrings that Yayoi was wearing. Entranced by how they sparkled she dropped her cookie onto the ground and when Yayoi turned her head, she leaned forward and yanked on the earring.

Yayoi screamed at the pain from her still sore ears and tried to pull away, but thinking that they were playing, Saika giggled and yanked on it again.

"N-no Saika...le-let go...p-please." Yayoi panicky stuttered.

Himeno gasped and after prying open Saika's hands, she quickly stood and stepped back from Yayoi. She looked down curiously when she heard a crunch from under her foot.

With her shiny toy gone and her cookie crushed, Saika immediately began to cry, "Nuuuuum!"

"No Saika! You don't pull like that." Himeno scolded gently.

Yayoi rubbed her ears, "I-I'm going to go Himeno...maybe I'll see you later okay?"

Himeno's eyes saddened, "B-but you just got here."

"Sorry I have a lot of homework." Yayoi walked towards the door, trying not to show her eagerness to leave as she closed the door behind her.

"B-but it's summer vacation." Himeno whispered.

* * *

><p>Himeno groaned wearily as she gently bounced Saika in her arms. It was three in the morning, she had baby vomit in her hair, bags under her eyes and Saika had been crying since ten.<p>

"Shhhhh. I know you don't feel well." Himeno whispered, close to tears herself.

Saika let out another shriek and clawed at her face. A rash was starting to appear around her mouth due to excessive drooling since she was teething and was causing irritation.

"Saika please stop crying. Mommy has work today...please?" Himeno begged.

A harsh knock at Himeno's door made her jump. She frowned. Who could that be at three in the morning?

She trudged over to the door and opened it. She mentally rolled her eyes at one of her neighbors, "Did you need something?"

"Yes," the young man cried, eyeing Saika with repulsion, "Learn to be a damn parent and shut that **thing** up. Unlike you I actually work instead of mooching off of people."

"Well she's teething and by the puke in my hair obviously isn't feeling well. Put some earplugs in and sleep in the living room." Himeno snapped rudely.

"I will do no such thing nor do I care. If she's not quiet in the next three minutes I'm calling the police and I'll make sure your out of here." the man threatened.

Himeno responded by slamming the door in his face. Turning her attention back to her daughter, she began to sing _'Golden Slumbers'_, but it did nothing to soothe the screaming child.

Seconds later there was another knock at the door. Opening it, Himeno tiredly stared at the two men dressed in blue police uniforms, standing on her doorstep.

"Y-yes may I help you?" Himeno yawned.

One of the policemen eyed the howling child. The other made a sound of disgust when Saika whacked his nose with her flailing arms.

"We've gotten several calls about a noise complaint." one of them ground out.

"She's teething. I'm trying my best to soothe her." Himeno mumbled, as she snapped her eyes open, trying to stay awake.

She stepped back and glared at the two men when one of them lifted Saika's shirt, "What the hell do you think your doing!"

"We got several calls one day from people who saw you walking home and said that the baby was crying and that you had a history of hurting your daughter. I'm just checking for bruises or makeup that you might of used to cover it up." he explained.

Outraged Himeno screamed, "That's a bunch of lies! I have never abused my baby and I never will! You guys shouldn't even be over here. The man in the next apartment came over here and insulted me by telling me if I did not shut my baby up then he would make sure I was out of here."

One of the policemen rolled his eyes, but thinking that Himeno didn't see him gave her a false smile, "We'll talk to him right now okay? Please just try to keep your daughter quiet."

Himeno closed the door and watched them leave from the window. She watched disbelievingly when instead of going to the neighbors house to scold him like they had told they hopped in their car and left.

Himeno shook her head, tears of rage falling down her face.

_*If it was Mawata or Mayune in my situation everyone would be cooing over how cute their babies were. It's not fair that I have to go through this!*_ she thought with envy.

She quickly wiped her tears and walked into the kitchen. She wet a paper towel and did her best to wipe off the puke that was dripping on her shirt. Once she had thrown it away she grabbed Saika's favorite toy and tried handing it to her, "Lookie Saika. Want Boo?"

Saika let out another cry and slapped it away, knocking it to the kitchen floor ruthlessly, making Himeno sigh as she bent over to pick it up.

"I can't do this anymore." Himeno sobbed, placing Saika in her highchair.

"Maaaa-maaaah!" Saika screeched, lifting her arms up.

Himeno grabbed a sippy cup full of breast milk out of the fridge and after heating it up, placed it in front of Saika, "Drink your milk please so mommy can put you to bed."

"Nooo!" Saika shoved it off her tray and thrashed in her highchair, kicking her legs and waving her tiny fists around fiercely.

Himeno placed her hands over her ears and fell to her knees as tears streamed down her face, "No more. I can't do this anymore. Stop crying."

Himeno opened her eyes slowly when she heard a loud banging and the doorbell was rung over and over.

"Miss Awayuki open this door! I know your in there!" she heard Mr. Fuji scream.

Himeno sniffed and wiped her eyes, before she lifted Saika from her chair. Saika continued her blood-curdling screeching, her tears and snot flowing like waterfalls and soaking her tiny pajama's and Himeno's shirt.

Himeno gasped in surprise. For as soon as she had opened the door Mr. Fuji had shoved a piece of paper in her hands.

"W-what is this?" she asked curiously.

"An unconditional quit notice. You have two days to pack your things and leave my property or the police will be called and you will be forced to leave whether you have your things packed or not." he rasped harshly.

Tears came to Himeno's eyes and she didn't bother holding them back, "B-but you said I-I have t-tw-two weeks."

"Forget what I said. If you need them I'll provide some large boxes for you to put your things in. I'm tired of listening to that stupid thing cry all the time and so is everyone else." with that said Mr. Fuji left quickly.

Himeno went to Saika's room and placed the screaming infant in her crib and after she closed the door, not caring that Saika's wails increased in volume and went to her room and fell to the floor as she sobbed, leaving Saika by herself.

* * *

><p>"So what do we do?" Mannen asked.<p>

"Do we have to find another Prétear?" Hajime whimpered.

"There is no other Prétear its Himeno or no one." Kei told them firmly.

"Nice going Hayate." Mannen scoffed.

Suddenly Hayate was on the ground. Everyone looked up to see Mawata with her chest heaving, eyes burning with anger and a broken shinai in her hands.

"Uh-oh..." Goh muttered.

Hayate jumped to his feet, "What the hell is your problem you crazy psychopath!"

Mawata threw the stick on the ground and placed her hands on her hips, but before she could kill Hayate her cell phone rang. She irritably took it out of her pocket and flipped it open, "Hello?"

She turned her back to the Leafé knights and walked away a few feet, "I'm about to kill Hayate."

Mawata's expression soon turned serious and she walked even further away, "I can't understand with you sobbing like that. Do you need somewhere to stay?"

"You won't be a burden. You both should be living here anyway...besides mom, dad and Mayune are going on another trip so I'll have the house to myself." Mawata told the person on the phone.

"The walls are thicker then you think. O-okay I'll come over. No I won't tell anyone...yes I promise. Bye." Mawata sighed and closed her phone.

Turning back around she glared at Hayate, "Your lucky I have somewhere to be or you'd be dead right now."

"Was that Himeno?" Sasame asked.

Mawata's glare deepened as it fell upon Sasame, "None of your business. Now get off of my property."

With that said Mawata turned on her heels and stormed off mumbling about how the Leafé knights were stupid and should mind their own business.

* * *

><p>More tears fell down Himeno's face as she watched the four men haul her stuff into a moving van. Saika on the other hand was fast asleep, her thumb in her mouth, Boo under her arm and her head pressed against Himeno's neck and snoring softly. Even so her tiny hands were still somehow latched tightly onto Himeno's shirt.<p>

"Was she really crying all night?" Mawata asked shockingly.

Himeno nodded as she gently traced the dark red rims around Saika's eyes, "She just went to sleep thirty minutes ago. Poor thing will be asleep all day."

"Where to Miss Awayuki?" one of the men called.

"Awayuki mansion." Mawata pointed to the right.

The truck came to life and it soon drove off. Mawata's eyes widened as she realized something, "Oh no we left Saika's baby seat in the truck."

"No I'm going to walk. If I move her too much and Saika wakes up then she'll never go back to sleep." Himeno explained.

"Mr. Tanaka you can go ahead without us." Mawata called kindly.

"You don't have to walk with me Mawata." Himeno protested.

Mawata shook her head, "I want to."

* * *

><p>By the time they got to the house. The delivery truck had already left and had moved everything in.<p>

"Do you want Saika to have her own room?" Mawata asked.

"No thanks. If she wakes up at night she might get scared...I don't think she'll know where she is, but thank you." Himeno smiled.

Mawata opened the door and all of the maids who were rustling around, struggling to get their things together and chores done stopped and glared daggers at Himeno, but their gazes soon softened when their eyes fell upon Mawata.

"Excuse me. Could some of of you please help Himeno unpack her things into her old room?" Mawata bowed kindly.

"Of course. Follow me Miss Himeno." one of them ground out, while the others dragged Himeno's boxes up the long staircase.

Himeno did as she was told and followed them upstairs. She almost fell over at her large room that was bigger then her entire apartment.

"Do you guys want any help?" Himeno asked.

"You can go. Thanks for making our job much harder. I don't see why we have unpack your babies things. We don't get paid for helping your snot-nosed brat you made the stupid decision." one of them complained.

Himeno lowered her head and left the room to go find Mawata.

"Are you sure its a good idea for me to stay here?" Himeno asked quietly.

"Your my sister of course it is. Why is something wrong?" Mawata gasped.

Himeno shook her head, "Never mind."

Mawata gently stroked Saika's hair as the baby stirred in her sleep, "She's so precious."

All was quiet until they heard the doorbell. Mawata checked through the peephole and her eyes went wide, "Himeno its the Leafé knights. Do you want to talk to them?"

Himeno's face paled and she whispered, "Don't let them know I'm here."

With that said she carefully made her way upstairs, careful not to wake her daughter. Mawata took a deep breath and opened the door, "Hello."

"Mawata is Himeno here?" Shin asked hopefully.

Mawata bit her lip, "No sorry. Did you check her apartment?"

"Yes and it had a 'For Rent' sign on the front door." Kei told her.

Mawata blushed, embarrassed with the fact that she had been caught in her lie. "Um..."

"You've never been a good liar." Mannen teased, making Mawata's blush deepen.

"Okay yes she's here. She got evicted from her apartment two days ago and I told her she could stay here as long as she needed, but she doesn't want to see you." Mawata blubbered quickly.

"Hey Mawata could you-

Himeno stopped on the stairs and gazed at the Leafé knights unbelievingly.

"Ignore them. Himeno what do you need?" Mawata asked gently.

Himeno looked up at the top of the stairs to see the maids glaring at her. She dropped her gaze to Saika who was still sleeping peacefully. She walked down the rest of the stairs closer to Mawata and whispered, "Could you watch Saika for me while I'm in the shower please? I'm going to put her in her crib, but I-I just don't want to leave her alone."

Mawata's narrowed her eyes at Himeno skeptically, "Are you lying to me?"

Himeno shook her head quickly, "Please? All you have to do is check on her."

Mawata sighed finally relenting, "Of course go ahead."

"Himeno we want to talk to you." Hayate interrupted.

Himeno shook her head, "Well I don't want to talk to you. You said plenty last week Hayate and I don't need to hear it again."

"Please Himeno?" Hajime begged.

"No! I'm too stressed right now and the only reason you want anything to do with me is so I can be your stupid Prétear. I don't want to help you fight anymore. Leave. Me. Alone!" Himeno cried, harshly, before she walked away.

"Sorry." Mawata whispered and she closed the door.

Walking upstairs, Mawata found Himeno in her room, gently laying Saika down in her crib, "You can use the shower now. I'll look after her until your done."

Himeno smiled, "Thank you so much. She shouldn't wake up, but if she does could you please come get me?"

Mawata happily agreed and handed Himeno a tulip printed towel.

Himeno stumbled into the large bathroom in the hallway and after stripping from her clothes she turned on the water. She didn't even wait for it to warm up before she stepped in. She couldn't even remember the last time she had actually taken a shower. Usually she would just have to wash her face, brush her teeth and put deodorant on.

She breathed in the wonderful scent of the cinnamon vanilla shampoo as she poured a monstrous amount into her hair. She had never gotten a chance to wash the baby vomit out of her hair and was glad she could.

It took her until the water was icy cold until she was done with her shower. She savored her time in the shower as though it was a magical gift just for her sent from the heavens and beyond.

She dressed in her old tulip pajamas and unknowingly whispered, "Tulip-head." before she trudged into her room where Mawata was sitting on her bed and reading a book.

"Thanks Mawata." she yawned.

"No problem. I'll leave you alone so that you can take a nap. You really need to rest." Mawata hugged Himeno and closed the door behind her.

Himeno jumped into bed and sighed contently as she sunk into the mattress under the warm pink comforter and before five whole seconds could pass Himeno was asleep not knowing a wind knight was watching her from the balcony.

"Himeno." Hayate whispered.


	7. Eat

_Flashback:_

_"No it's true I swear...Himeno Awayuki is knocked up."_

_"Look at her stomach."_

_"What a cheap whore."_

_"She probably doesn't even know who the father is."_

_"I heard she's keeping it."_

_"She probably got pregnant on purpose just to get attention."_

_These were just some of the rumors Himeno heard on a daily basis._

_Himeno grabbed the books out of her locker and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She placed her books in front of her stomach and turned._

_She gasped when the books were slapped out of her hands._

_"Don't even try hiding it whore. Everyone in school knows your pregnant. Quit trying to be all innocent...it's pathetic." a girl sneered._

_"I'm not pregnant." Himeno told her quietly._

_The girl laughed so loudly that people began to stop in the hallway._

_"Wow so you've just gained so much weight that your stomach turns round like a balloon? Everyone knows you've slept around just to get attention so own up to it...whore."_

_"Whatever." Himeno tried to walk past her, but the girl blocked her way._

_"Why don't you go find Mayune and follow her around? Leave me alone." Himeno bent over to pick up her books._

_"See you later slut." the girl called after Himeno, before everyone burst out laughing._

_Himeno wiped her eyes as she glanced down at her bulging stomach. She wouldn't let anyone see her tears and she knew today that her parents were much closer to kicking her out._

_She perked up by the time she entered homeroom and spotted her friend Yayoi._

_"Why are you so smiley?" Yayoi giggled._

_"I have my job interviews today. I hope it works out." Himeno grinned._

_"I heard she's making her parents pay for everything. Even Mayune and Mawata have to chip in."_

_"What a selfish bitch."_

_Yayoi and Himeno glanced over at the group of girls talking loudly. More tears came to Himeno's eyes as she sat down._

_"Don't cry Himeno." Yayoi whispered._

_"Aw look she's crying. Here Himeno."_

_Himeno looked at the golden wrapper on her desk._

_"It's a condom idiot...learn to use one and maybe you won't end up pregnant again."_

_Himeno swiped it off her desk and covered her face with her hands._

_End Flashback:_

"Maaaa-maaaa! Maaaa-maaaaa!" Saika called, shaking the bars of her crib as hard as she could.

Himeno's eyes flew open to the sound of the rattling crib. She sat up while she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and gave Saika a lazy smile, "Good morning sweetie."

Noticing her mother's gaze Saika squeaked and stuck her arms up.

Himeno stood up and stretched. She picked up Saika and turned her head away at the foul smell, "Wow you need a diaper change."

Himeno laid Saika down on the changing table and lifted her legs up and was about to slip the diaper off. Saika stiffened up and began to cry and squirm when the cold air hit her bottom.

"I know baby, I know. Mommy will be done soon." Himeno soothed.

She didn't bother putting the diaper back on. Instead she carried Saika into the bathroom, "Time for a bath sweetie. No more tears okay?"

Himeno walked down stairs dressed in a short knee length brown skirt and a loose pink sweater. Saika was dressed in a red dress with barely there white dots and white daisies on it and a golden bow tied around the waist, with a matching daisy clip in her hair.

"Himeno," Mawata gasped, rushing up to said girl, "I need to tell you something."

Himeno smiled, "Good morning Mawata. Come on you can tell me in the dining room."

She began to walk off and Mawata followed desperately, "No Himeno it really can't-

Mawata brought a hand to her mouth when Himeno opened the door.

Himeno's eyes widened when she entered the dining room and saw Takako and the Leafé knights sitting at her table, "Yeah I think I'd rather sleep outside."

She was about to turn and go pack up her things, but Mawata rushed into the kitchen and grabbed Himeno's wrist, "No, no, no! You can't leave me alone with them!"

Himeno scoffed, "You think I want to be with them?"

"We can here you." Hayate muttered.

"Shut up Hayate!" Mawata and Himeno shouted.

"Why are they here?" Himeno demanded.

"Its not my fault. Mother called and I told them that you were staying here so they said that they were going to stay for the whole summer, but didn't want me alone. So dad thinking he's smart called them." Mawata cried quickly making her hard to understand.

Himeno blinked, "Yeah I think I'll sleep outside."

"No," Mawata brought her hands to cover her eyes and she began to cry, "I-I don't want...t-to be alone."

After a few minutes of listening to Mawata cry Himeno rolled her eyes, "Fine I'll stay."

Mawata uncovered her eyes and hugged Himeno, "Great thanks bye!" she turned swiftly and left towards the kitchen to check on breakfast and gather the drinking glasses.

"What? Hey Mawata!" Himeno called disbelievingly, before sighing.

Saika peered all around the dining room. She wigged in Himeno's grasp as the smell from the kitchen wafted over her. She stretched out of Himeno's arms to point at the large trays of food the maids were carrying and setting on the table, "Mama, num num! Num!"

"I know honey, you can eat soon." Himeno promised rubbing Saika's back, before she placed her in her highchair.

Saika whimpered and squirmed when her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Mamaaaa nuuuuum!" she wailed, smacking her hands against the tray restlessly while tears sprung from her eyes as she let out a sob.

"Saika!" Himeno hissed.

"I know your hungry," Himeno told her more calmly, retying the loaf of wheat bread, "Mommy is making your food right now."

Once the peanut butter and jelly sandwich was done, Himeno cut off the crusts and cut the sandwich into squares and placed it on a plate. She hurried over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. She poured it into Saika's sippy cup and set it aside. Along with the sandwich, Himeno added some fruit salad that she had found and even a little vegetables.

She walked over and set it in front of her daughter, "Here you go."

"Himeno aren't you going to eat?" Sasame asked.

Himeno shook her head, "Probably not."

Saika could hardly stand it as her mother rearranged her plate so that her food wasn't touching. Incapable of waiting any longer, Saika picked up a piece of the sandwich and shoved it greedily into her mouth.

"Miss Himeno?" one of the maids hissed kindly, "We've made plenty of food that your daughter could've eaten and we would've set aside some food for her."

"Yeah and you probably would've spit it in too." Himeno mumbled under her breath, but loud enough for the maid to hear.

"Did you say something?" the maid asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Mawata cleared her throat loudly, quickly causing to maid to bow in her direction, "Yes Miss Awayuki?"

"I do hope you and the others are treating Himeno with the same respect that you give me," she shot her a look, "Especially with a baby around."

The woman's face paled, "O-of course Miss Awayuki."

Mawata nodded as she took a sip of her orange juice, "Good."

"Himeno," Hajime started gaining everyone's attention.

"Hmm?"

"Are you mad at us?"

"Um..." Himeno had to focus on helping Saika eat as her daughter was trying to shove fistfuls of her breakfast into her mouth at a time. Saika wouldn't even let Himeno feed her smaller bites that could have easily fit into her mouth.

Even though Himeno struggled she couldn't help but giggle a little "Saika stop. Your going to choke on your food."

Saika let out a shrill laugh as she tried shoving more food into her mouth, "Num num!"

Himeno laughed as well, but tried to be serious, "I know your hungry, but take your time. Drink your milk as well please."

Taking her peanut butter and jelly hands, Saika held her cup to her lips and drank thirstily

"Thank you." Himeno kissed Saika on her forehead appreciatively.

"Himeno were you even listening?" Mannen demanded.

"What? Yes, yes I heard you." Himeno never took her eyes off of Saika.

The other Leafé knights and Takako were dead silent. Not sure what to say when Himeno and Mawata weren't on very good terms with them at the moment all except for the children who occasionally made small talk.

Dropping the crushed sandwich and fruit fraction from her chubby fingers- though most of it stuck due to the peanut butter, Saika stuck her arms up, "Mama!"

"All done?" Himeno settled Saika on her hip and couldn't help but smile as Saika quietly licked the crumbs, fruit juice and peanut butter and jelly from her face and fingers, "Though you didn't eat your vegetables."

Himeno lifted the plate full of mush, but Mawata stopped her, "Himeno just leave it there. The cooks will get mad if you go into the kitchen."

Himeno sighed, but set it back down onto the tray, "Okay then."

She left the others behind and walked into the living room. She set Saika down on the carpet, "Be right back mama will go get some of your toys."

Once Himeno had returned she saw that Saika was oblivious to her leaving, for the toddler was too busy sucking on one of her fists, "Saika mama brought something for you to play with."

Himeno set down Saika's toy pyramid and took off all of the colored rings. She also laid down Boo near her daughter and Saika's shape puzzle.

"Saika you wanna play?" Himeno cooed, handing her daughter the purple ring.

Saika peered at it for a moment before she took her tiny fist out of her mouth. She inspected the saliva coated hand before taking her other one and shoving it into her mouth to suck off the remainder of her breakfast.

Himeno sighed, "Never mind."

Saika squeaked and pointed behind Himeno with her free hand. Himeno turned her head only to see Mawata, Takako and the Leafé knights just now emerging from the kitchen. She turned back towards Saika and smiled, "Yes I see them Saika."

After licking her face and fingers clean Saika happily picked up the red circle piece from her shape puzzle. There were four pieces that made up the baby puzzle board: A red circle, blue triangle, orange square and a green rectangle.

Saika's face scrunched together as she tried in vain to put the circle piece where the square should've gone.

Mawata giggled as she kneeled down near and pointed at the circle hole, "Sai-chan how about you try this one?"

Saika grinned when it fit. Pointing to it Saika proudly chirped, "Mama!"

Himeno smiled, "Yes I see it. Good job Saika. Can you try this one?"

Before she could hand her daughter the triangle piece someone had rung the doorbell. Mr. Tanaka scrambled towards the door and opened it, but before he could greet the guest, a woman with short fire red hair, pale skin and gold eyes rushed past him in a blur, only to tackle Himeno to the ground in a hug.

"Oh my god Himeno your alive!" the woman exaggerated, "I went to your apartment, but there was a sign on the door and I checked with Mr. Fuji and then I finally came over here. Oh I knew you'd be here!"

"Um..." Goh trailed off uncomfortably.

"G-great to see you t- I can't breathe." Himeno chocked out.

"Oh sorry." the woman stood up and helped Himeno to her feet.

"Hello Himeno's friends." she greeted.

"Not my friends," Himeno corrected quickly, "just the children."

"Oh? Well then hello Mawa-

"Same here." Mawata interrupted.

The woman sighed, "Fine skip it. Hello I'm Nami and I am Himeno's boss and co-worker at the flower shop that she works at."

The knights and Takako greeted her warmly.

"Hello Saika. How are you cutie pie?" Nami asked the infant.

Saika peered at Nami curiously, before she lifted her arms up again. Himeno sighed as she picked her daughter up for the millionth time that morning.

"Hello Mawata." Nami greeted kindly.

"Hey Nami."

"So...did you stop by for something?" Himeno asked.

Nami's eyes lit up as she realized that she had indeed stopped by for something, "Yes. I do need to talk to you about something. Come, come, come we can go into the kitchen."

* * *

><p>"So...your firing me?" Himeno breathed.<p>

Nami shook her head slowly, "Not necessarily. It's just you've missed so much work and if you miss another day...then your fired. What's going on with you Himeno?"

Himeno turned her head away, covering her eyes with her bangs.

"Himeno," Nami started seriously, "You can tell me anything...you know that."

When still Himeno said nothing Nami stood up, "Well if you can't tell me what's bothering you then I'm going to have to let you go. It'll distract you from your work."

"Fine go! I don't care...you only care about me when your getting paid." Himeno shot back.

Himeno winced when she heard Nami gasp, but she looked up when she felt something. She saw that Nami's face was only a few inches from hers, "W-what-

"You always bite your lip when your lying. I do care about you Himeno...tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help you." Nami whispered, sitting back down.

"It's nothing important." Himeno whispered.

"Why won't you talk to me? Is it that bad?" Nami whined.

"I can't complain. Natsue ever said if I complained then she would take me to court and make sure that Saika went to a foster home or was adopted,...I'd never see her again. I can manage my problems on my own." Himeno told her, standing up so that she could go check on Saika.

"Where are you going?" Nami sighed.

"Saika's taking a nap upstairs. I want to go check on her." Himeno answered, leaving the dining room.

"Is everything okay?" Kei asked as though they weren't listening.

"Sure." Himeno mumbled, before she ran upstairs.

"Did you get her to say anything?" Mawata asked hopefully when Nami came out.

"Did you know your mother is threatening Himeno? That if she ever hears her complain about Saika then she'll put Saika in a foster home?" Nami asked her harshly.

Mawata shook her head, "N-no I-

"_What the hell do you think you are doing?_"

Everyone rushed upstairs to see Saika standing up in her crib and crying and Himeno and a maid standing face to face.

"What's going on?" Mawata demanded.

"I came up here to check on Saika and she was placing Saika in her crib!" Himeno yelled.

"No I wasn't!" the maid denied.

"I saw you. What did you do to her your psychopath?" Himeno yelled.

"I was just looking at her." the maid lied.

"I don't want you in my room. Don't you ever lay your hands on my baby again. We both know you and the others don't want me here...you probably poisoned her."

"It's not my fault you can't keep your damn legs closed you cheap whore!" the maid screeched, fed up with Himeno's presence.

Everyone winced at the harsh words.

Mawata took Saika into her arms and comforted the cranky baby who had been awaken from her peaceful snooze.

Himeno rolled her eyes. Although the words hurt she wasn't going to let it show, "I haven't heard that one a million times."

"Listen if your done with your fit you can get out of my room?" Himeno asked lazily.

"Sure. I'll go plan out what me and the others will cook for lunch-oh but you'll probably lie and tell everyone your eating, but really your not." the young maid cooed.

"What?" Sasame asked, glancing at Himeno.

"You haven't been eating?" Nami gasped.

"Oh she didn't tell you? She thinks that in a big house like this that she can't get caught, but she's wrong. She's been here three days and hasn't eaten a thing. When it's dinner time sure she'll take a plate, but when no one's looking she'll throw it away. Looks like someone's been starving themselves."

Himeno lunged at her and was about to possibly claw her eyes out, but Nami firmly grabbed her wrist.

"Get out Eri," Mawata said firmly, "Now! Your fired."

Everyone's eyes widened at Mawata's behavior.

"Y-you can't fire me!" Eri cried.

"Out! You don't talk to my sister like that...no one does. I'm sorry. If you need help finding another job then I'll be glad to help." Mawata offered.

"But-but- your mother will not-

"Please don't tell me what my mother will and will not allow me to do. As far as I know I've known mother...well forever and you've known her for over a year. Please Eri just leave." Mawata sighed as she placed Saika back into her crib, but unfortunately Saika was now wide awake.

"Ugggh!" Eri stormed out of the room, leaving the group by themselves.

"Wow Mawata that was awesome!" Mannen cried.

Mawata smiled as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, "Thanks. I'm not the quiet girl I used to be. Now why don't you three run along and play alright?"

"Okay!" Shin cried happily as he and the other two children ran out of the room and towards the giant backyard garden.

"Himeno..."

"Mama!"

Himeno settled Saika on her hip and sighed, "I'm sorry for waking you up sweetie."

"Himeno." Nami said more firmly.

Himeno glanced at the group behind her, before she sat on the bed, placing Saika on her lap, "What?"

"Why haven't you been eating?" Takako asked gently.

Himeno refused to take her eyes off of Saika as she stroked her soft black hair, "Because I don't want to that's why. I just haven't been hungry."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Goh told her.

"Hey!" Himeno said firmly, "Could you not talk like that in front of Saika please?"

"Himeno this could develop into something serious." Kei said gently.

Himeno remained silent as she lulled Saika back to sleep, before placing her in her crib, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Out, out, out, out, out!" Takako commanded waving her hands towards the door, "Let Mawata Nami, and I talk to her about this."

Mawata nodded in agreement, "You guys are just making her nervous. You can listen, but get out."

Nami closed the door behind them and turned to face Himeno, "Alright Himeno...talk."

"Just a few pounds...that's all. Just a few pounds." Himeno whispered.

"Is this because of what Hayate said?" Mawata asked.

Himeno shrugged.

"Himeno you could develop anorexia." Takako said seriously.

"I know."

"It's fatal." Nami sighed.

"I'd rather die thin then live being fat." Himeno argued.

"Why don't you just go on a healthy diet?" Mawata asked.

"I eat sometimes. Just not everyday. I feel like I just need to do this. You both know I gained weight...everybody does. I feel like people stare at me," Himeno placed a pillow over her stomach, "I can't eat...I can't..."

"How long have you been doing this?" Nami demanded.

"Since the day Hayate yelled at you." Takako stated more than asked.

Himeno nodded, "Well yeah, but it's not just him it's everyone and I'm tired of it, but I guess in a way they helped me because...I'm not going to eat anymore and then they can't call me fat..."


	8. Nothing But A Big Mess

Himeno glanced over her shopping list as she stopped pushing the silver cart, "Let's see...what else do we need?"

Saika glanced around the giant store innocently from her place in the cart. Her eyes widened when they fell upon a cute, beige, soft puppy with a pink bow around it's neck; a small tongue sticking out of it's mouth with the darkest black eyes and it had a small stub of a tail and on top of it's head was a pair of small alert ears.

She dropped Boo from her mouth with boredom as all her attention was drawn towards the little toy.

"Da!" she yelled happily, reaching her arms forward.

Her tiny face scrunched together with determination as she leaned forward and her tiny hand grasped the pink bow. She yanked it towards her and a huge grin spread across her face at her new best friend. She couldn't wait to take it home and play with it, "Da!"

Thinking that Saika had said _Ma_ Himeno turned around and a soft smile graced her face as she put a package of baby wipes in the cart, "Yes Saika that's a doggy!"

"My Da!" Saika chirped, squeezing it tighter.

Himeno winced at the price tag, "I'm sorry sweetie mommy can't afford this right now. We have to put it back."

She tried taking it from Saika, but Saika swatted Himeno's hand and turning away screeched, "No! My Da, my Da!"

"No sweetie it's not yours. We have to put it back okay?" Himeno explained gently.

She carefully pried it from Saika's fingers and placed it back onto the shelf.

Saika's eyes widened again and she began to panic and throw a fit, reaching for the toy, "Da, da, da!"

Sighing Himeno began to push the cart. In a fit of rage Saika began to thrash around in the cart as she screamed piercingly. She rocked back and forth harshly, hoping her movement would make Himeno go back.

"Come here." Himeno cradled Saika, trying to soothe her, but all Saika did was writhe and shriek, knocking over items with her flailing limbs.

Himeno placed Saika back in the cart hopelessly. People had stopped their daily shopping just to watch Himeno fail as a parent. Some even had their cell phones out, ready to take pictures and videos just in case Himeno tried to harm her daughter.

"Here you go little one."

Himeno and Saika both looked up to see a woman. A woman Himeno recognized instantly, considering she was one of the millions of people who called her names on a daily basis.

Saika grinned and she stopped her growing tantrum as the lady handed her the little stuffed dog. Eagerly taking it into her arms, Saika hugged it, "Da!"

The woman smiled, "There you go. I'm sorry you have such a bad, deadbeat mother."

"Um...I can't pay for that." Himeno admitted sheepishly.

The woman laughed, "Of course you can't...but I can. I thought since she didn't have a stable life at home that she could at least have some of the things that she wants in life."

Himeno was honestly about to thank the woman and dismiss the fact that she had been insulted twice, but then...she thought. If Saika threw a fit and then was rewarded for it then that's what she would do all the time. When Saika wasn't looking, Himeno ripped the toy from Saika's tight grip and handed it back to the woman.

"I said she couldn't have it. It's not right for you to interfere with my parenting." Himeno told her.

Saika's lip quivered and she began wailing at the top of her lungs as she moved about in the cart, "Daaaa!"

"Now if you don't mind I have some more shopping to do." Himeno pushed the cart towards a different aisle.

Himeno tried to concentrate on what she was looking for, but Saika's ear-splitting crying was distracting her. Turning around Himeno sighed, "You want down? You can help mommy shop as long as you hold my hand."

She took Saika into her arms and placed her on the ground. Himeno's actions were in vain, for as soon as her tiny feet touched the tiled floor, Saika raced away, trying to find the woman who had tried giving her the toy.

"Saika!" Himeno easily caught up with the wobbling toddler and grabbed her hand, trying to lead her back to the shopping cart.

"Come on sweetie. We won't be here much longer. " Himeno promised.

Saika began to wail and babble a bunch of nonsense. She plopped down onto her bottom and refused to walk anymore.

"Saika why are you acting like this?" Himeno asked desperately, releasing Saika's hand.

"Daaaaa!" she wailed, banging her chubby little fists against the floor.

She flopped down onto her back again and just as she was about to roll around and scream, Himeno had picked her up and placed her back in the cart.

"You are getting on my nerves. You need to stop because your not getting the toy. No means no...knock it off! You are so in a timeout when we get home." Himeno yelled, quickly pushing the cart towards the checkout aisle.

Saika wailed louder and thrashed so hard in the cart that she almost fell out. She flailed her arms, grabbing fistfuls of candy from nearby stands and throwing it. Himeno grasped Saika's shoulders.

"Saika knock it off! Stop crying and get over it! Your getting on my nerves and your not getting the toy!" she repeated louder than she intended.

The whole aisle went silent...even Saika was quiet for a moment, before she let out a huge screech and began yanking on her hair.

"Oh that poor baby!"

"I told you she was an abuser!"

"I should take her to court...I could actually raise that child!"

"She doesn't deserve to even live here let alone care for another human being!"

Himeno fished the money out of her pocket and handed it to the store clerk. She yanked Saika from the cart, "Just send it over to Awayuki Mansion please."

She stormed out, but before she could actually leave she was stopped and startled as the store alarms went off. She looked herself over to make sure nothing had stuck to her. She turned her head a little to see Saika licking a piece of chocolate that was melting in her fingers, but still shaking as she cried. She gaped at her daughter, before taking the chocolate away, "Saika no! You can't just take things like that. It doesn't belong to you."

Saika stared at her now empty hands and immediately resumed her tantrum as she kicked her legs, "Nuuuuuuuuum!"

"I don't care." Himeno muttered, before she walked out of the store completely mortified.

* * *

><p>"Hey the Tanabata festival is coming up pretty soon." Takako read from her magazine.<p>

"Really? I love the Tanabata festival!" Mawata cried.

"What's that?" Mannen asked.

"Tanabata... meaning Evening of the seventh is a Japanese star festival, originating from the Chinese Qixi Festival. It celebrates the meeting of the deities Orihime and Hikoboshi represented by the stars Vega and Altair respectively. According to legend, the Milky Way separates these lovers, and they are allowed to meet only once a year on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month of the lunisolar calendar. The date of Tanabata varies by region of the country, but the first festivities begin on July 7 of the Gregorian calendar. The celebration is held at various days between July and August." Himeno explained quickly.

She looked up to see everybody staring at her with surprise. She shifted from her place on the floor uncomfortable...she got enough gawking whenever she stepped outside of the house, "Can you stop staring at me please?"

"Sorry, but how did you know all of that?" Goh asked.

"I went to school." Himeno giggled at her own joke, "There's always a point in the year when we get to study past and present Japanese holidays...the Tanabata festival is my favorite holiday ever!"

"Are you going this year?" Mawata asked.

Himeno shrugged, "I don't know maybe. I was thinking about going, but I might have work that day."

"I didn't even tell you what day it was on." Takako smirked.

Himeno sighed, before falling down onto her back and placing Saika who had just woken up onto her stomach, "Maybe I will go. I think I'll make Saika a kimono."

"Do you even know how to sew?" Hayate asked.

"I'm not the best at it, but practice makes perfect. My mom made me one for my first Tanabata festival and I think I'll make Saika one...you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Saika giggled, before she rolled off of Himeno and crawled off. Himeno smiled and sat up, before she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Even though it had only been a little over a year her hair grew fast and she would get it cut often, but with a baby on the way that was nearly impossible.

"Ow!"

Himeno had cried out when she felt someone yank on her hair from behind.

"What would you do if I cut off all of your hair when you were sleeping?" Mikino leaned over on Himeno's back.

"I'd kill you." Himeno answered simply.

"Can I cut it?" Mikino asked.

"Yeah totally." Himeno mumbled.

Mikino gasped, "Oh my gosh are you serious?"

"No. Mikino go away!"

"That's like employee verbal abuse or something like that right?" Mikino mumbled.

"You don't even work for me...I don't live here dummy." Himeno shook her head.

"That's not nice," Mikino told Himeno.

"Whatever you guys are boring me...I'm leaving." Mikino cried, walking back into the kitchen.

"Does she even work here?" Goh cried.

Mawata shook her head, "Honestly I don't know..."

"Hey Saika!" Himeno called.

The infant who had crawled after Mikino had sat herself right in front of the kitchen doors and would get hit of she continued to sit there. Hearing her name Saika turned her head.

"Don't sit there please...come here." Himeno told her, opening her arms.

Saika blinked, before she turned away. Himeno stood and slowly walked over to her daughter, before she picked her up much to Saika's protest, "I told you not to sit there."

She carried Saika back to where they were before and set her down, before she stretched and raked her fingers through her hair. She froze and turned her head...something was wrong. She could feel something, but she didn't know what.

"Himeno." Sasame called, snapping her out of her trance, "Are you alright?"

Himeno rubbed her eyes, before picking up Saika and shaking her head, "No...something's wrong."

"What?" Kei asked standing up.

"I-I'm not sure yet, but I don't want to find out...so I'm going to the fabric store." Himeno added in quickly, bolting towards the door.

She screamed when she opened the door and a man with dark black hair, ivory skin who was wearing a knight's uniform much like Hayate's except it was black. But was surprised Himeno the most were his eyes. His eyes were the darkest shade of burgundy, but looked almost black from afar.

Himeno crushed Saika to her chest and stepped back until she was hidden by the Leafé knights, "T-that's him?"

She rushed into the kitchen and found that everyone was still okay and working, "Mikino!"

"What? What is it?" Mikino cried.

Himeno shoved Saika in Mikino's arms, "Please Mikino. Go and take Saika I-I need to do something. Please just trust me and go!"

Without giving Mikino a chance to respond, Himeno rushed back into the living room to find everyone just standing there. She joined Mawata and Takako.

Daisuke who had been taunting Takako turned towards Mawata and smirked, "Ah, such a pretty face. I've heard of you. Your the one who powered The Great Tree of Fenril correct my dear?"

"You look really familiar you know that? Have I seen you before?" Mawata asked him, tilting her head to the side.

Daisuke laughed out loud, "Maybe. I know pinky over there has."

Even though she was scared Himeno glared at him, "What did you call me?"

"Ooh fiesty are we...I liked you better when your flat on-

Everyone was stunned and silenced when a blue vase was hurled across the room and shattered against the door...missing Daisuke's face by just an inch. They turned their heads to see that it had been Himeno who had thrown the vase.

* * *

><p>"Maaaaaaa-maaaaa!" Saika wailed, slamming her tiny feet into the kitchen doors over and over.<p>

"Saika knock it off!" Mikino pulled Saika from the ground, causing the tot to start screaming for her mother hysterically.

"Give me that!" a nearby maid snatched Saika from Mikino's grip, held open the door and practically tossed Saika out.

Mikino bit back a scream from behind her hand, "Why the hell did you do that?"

"I hate that damn baby! It doesn't deserve the Awayuki name and I'm disgusted by it. We have enough shit to do and it's not our job to baby sit little Miss Whore's mistake!"

"Ma-ma?" Saika continued to cry for Himeno.

"No!" Himeno cried in horror, spinning around.

As soon as Saika spotted Himeno, her eyes lit up, and she excitedly bolted over to Himeno as she resumed singing her jubilant song as she latched her tiny hands onto Himeno's skirt and began to jump up and down, waiting to be held, "Mama, mamaaaa uuuuuuuuugggh!"

Sighing Himeno lifted Saika into her arms. Chirping blissfully, Saika hugged Himeno, "Lub oooh Mama!"

Himeno bit her lip as she turned, hugging Saika close to her.

"You wouldn't really fight me now would you? Not with all of these people around...not without harming anyone or anything? Besides I only came to talk." Daisuke told Hayate.

"Then talk! What the hell do you want?" the wind knight demanded.

"Tell me pinky...who is that?" Daisuke demanded eyeing Saika.

"Stop calling me that." Himeno told him harshly.

"Answer my question." Daisuke summoned up a ball of darkness, aiming it at Saika.

"Okay, okay she's my daughter!" Himeno cried, "P-please just don't do anything."

Daisuke's evil expression morphed into one surprise, "Really now? What's her name?"

The Leafé knights were confused...why was Daisuke so interested in Saika?

"I'm not telling you her name. It's none of your concern." Himeno mumbled.

Daisuke began stepping forward, "None of my concern? She's my daughter too."

Himeno's eyes widened and she froze as did everyone else. At first she was scared, but then she was mad. How dare he even try to claim her as his!

"What your little friends didn't know?" Daisuke was now only about a few inches away from Himeno, "Darling next time don't walk home alone."

He brought a hand and stroked Himeno's cheek. Himeno's eyes were wide as Daisuke continued to caress her cheek, that one little touch left her paralyzed with fear...she began to shake.

"Stop! Get away from her!" Mawata yelled, shoving Daisuke away from Himeno as hard as she could.

Daisuke slowly turned towards Mawata, "Bad move."

* * *

><p>"Mawata! Mawata!" Goh continued to call.<p>

Hayate brushed Mawata's sea green hair back, observing the cut on her scalp, "It doesn't look to deep, but I don't know when she'll wake up."

"Mama, mama, mama, mama!" Saika babbled over and over as she grabbed both of her feet and rocked back and forth.

"Hold on sweetie," Himeno whispered, before she turned back towards Mawata who was laying on the floor with Kei supporting her since she was currently unconscious, "Is she going to be okay?"

"Her shoulder is dislocated and her leg is sprained. It'll be easy for me to pop her shoulder back in and her leg should be fine." Kei answered.

He dug around in the first aid kit until he found a small white package.

"What is that?" Mannen asked.

"Smelling salts," Kei answered, "It'll hopefully wake her up. If not we should take her to the hospital."

He tore open the package and while Sasame supported Mawata from behind, he gently waved it under Mawata's nose. They all watched intensely, waiting to see what would happen.

"Kei it's not doing anything!" Takako cried, close to tears.

"Mawata please." Himeno whispered.

Just as Goh reached for the phone to call and ambulance, Mawata gasped longingly and shot up. She rubbed her nose, "God Kei you smell awful...no offense."

Everyone laughed.

"There smelling salts. How do you feel?" Kei asked.

"My shoulder hurts." Mawata mumbled, rolling her arm a bit and wincing.

"Don't move." Kei told her firmly.

Mawata bit her lip to try and keep from crying out as Kei popped her shoulder back into place, rotating it backwards over and over. She only let her bottom lip slip free when she felt immediate relief wash over her.

"Better?" Kei asked hopefully.

Mawata rolled her shoulder and nodded, all the while trying not to blush, "Thank you."

Kei helped her up off the floor and Mawata made sure to stand on only one foot.

"Does you ankle hurt?" Sasame asked.

Mawata shook her head quickly. It was true that it did, but she wasn't going to tell Sasame that.

"Then walk." Hayate said simply.

"No."

Hayate shook his head annoyingly, before giving Mawata a gentle push. Mawata let out a small scream as she fell, putting pressure on her ankle. Luckily Kei caught her before she made contact with the ground.

"Are you okay?" Kei asked with a small smile.

Mawata hoped out of his arms and brushed imaginary dirt off of her skirt, "I-I'm fine."

Saika reminded everyone of her presence with a couple of loud squeaks. Once she had everyone's attention, especially Himeno's she bounced over to her mother and wrapped both her chubby arms around Himeno's left leg, squeezing her tightly.

"What's the matter?" Himeno asked quietly, placing her hand on top of the girl's head.

"Himeno are you and Saika okay?" Mawata asked worriedly.

"What?" Himeno looked up curiously, before she realized what Mawata was asking, "Me? Oh! Yes we're fine." An awkward silence passed between them. No one dared to question Himeno about Daisuke's outburst just in case what he said...turned out to be true.

Saika reached up and tugged on Himeno's skirt, "Mama!"

"Yes?"

Saika stuck out her tiny fist, holding a crumpled piece of white paper.

"What? Did you color?" Himeno asked with a smile, taking it from her daughter and unwrapping it.

The smile slid off of Himeno's face and she paled at the four words printed:_ she will be mine_

"What does it say?" Shin cried.

Himeno quickly ripped it up into pieces before shoving it into her pocket, "It was just a regular piece of paper."

Himeno lowered her gaze and kneeled down so that she was eye level with the child. She tried to smile, "Are you hungry? Ready for dinner?"

"Num num?" Saika tilted her head to the side curiously.

Himeno giggled and lifted Saika into her arms. Her eyes filled with tears and she hugged her tightly, before kissing her on the cheek, "Yes sweetie it's time to eat now."

* * *

><p>Himeno sighed and glanced at her clock. It was midnight and she couldn't sleep...she was to afraid to. She turned over to stare in the crib where Saika was currently sleeping. After sitting in silence for ten excruciating minutes she stood up and walked towards her balcony doors.<p>

Opening them, Himeno slipped out into the black night quietly. She breathed in the scent of fresh air and gazed up at the stars. It seemed like forever since she had been able to go outside by herself and just think.

"Can't sleep?"

Himeno looked up quickly, but relaxed when she saw it was just Hayate. Answering his question she shook her head, "Why are you still up?"

"Guarding you, Takako and Mawata. We don't know when or if Daisuke will show up again, but we're not taking any chances." Hayate answered.

"How is Mawata?" Himeno asked.

"Fine. Kei's been watching over her."

"Awwww!" Himeno gushed.

Hayate rolled his eyes, "What?"

Himeno shook her head, a large smile on her face, "Nothing...forget it."

"Go to be Himeno. You need your rest." Hayate whispered.

Himeno nodded in agreement, "Yeah probably. Goodnight Hayate. Don't stay up all night okay?"

Hayate nodded, making Himeno smile as she shut the doors.

Himeno leaned over the crib and gently let her fingers brush over Saika's soft hair, "No one will take you away from me...I promise."

She climbed back into bed and sleep overtook her immediately.

* * *

><p><span>-A Couple Of Days Pass-<span>

Himeno smiled as she took Saika out of her highchair, "All done! Let's get you cleaned up hmm?"

Himeno left the large dining room and walked into the kitchen to wash Saika's hands. Saika quite enjoyed herself, splashing around in water that was pouring from the silver faucet.

Himeno smiled and dried off Saika's hands after she had turned off the faucet. She winced when a frown broke out on Saika's tiny face, "Don't pout at me like that."

She kissed Saika's cheek, soon causing a grin to replace Saika's frown, "Mama!"

Himeno smiled with satisfaction as she observed Saika's faded rash. Saika hadn't had a fit sue to teething in a while and that gave Himeno some well deserved sleep.

Himeno bit her lip worriedly and hugged Saika tightly...she was scared-no she was terrified that Daisuke would sneak into her bedroom and take Saika away from her.

"No one will take you away from me." Himeno repeated in a whisper.

"Miss Himeno."

Himeno gasped loudly and jumped. She relaxed when she realized it was just Mikino, "O-oh you scared me."

Mikino frowned. Himeno wasn't the type to get scared easily and usually if she did get scared the person would be on the floor unconscious with a large bump on their head, "Are you alright Himeno? You've been eating right? You look pale and-

"No, no," Himeno interrupted. She sighed. Ever since everyone had found out about her little secret. They had been shoving food down her throat, "I-I'm just a little nervous about something."

"Anyway. You fabric arrived. Ready to get started?"

Himeno squealed with joy. All fear leaving her body, "Finally! Yes, yes! Let's go!"

Mikino was a pro at sewing and had offered to help Himeno. Mikino scurried after Himeno, but stopped when she got to the stairs, "I'll catch up..."

"Why is she in such a rush?" Takako asked.

"Oh...her fabric came. She want's to make Saika a kimono for her first Tanabata festival and the shop said they'd deliver the fabric soon and I told her I would help."

"Oh! Miss Mawata...how's your ankle?" Mikino's brow furrowed.

"Fine." Mawata answered a little to quickly.

"She's a liar." Kei said simply.

Mikino giggled, "Wow...you guys are so cute."


	9. Bad Luck Never Ends

Himeno laughed as she wiped the water off of her face for the millionth time. She smiled at her daughter who was sitting in the porcelain tub, splashing around and having the time of her life.

Himeno poured a cup of water over Saika's head and turned her head for a moment when someone knocked on the door, "Come in."

The door opened and Hayate awkwardly closed the door behind him as he stepped into the heated bathroom, "Himeno."

Himeno nodded, "Hayate."

Spotting a new target, Saika grinned mischievously, before she whacked her hands against the soapy water, spraying Hayate. She screeched with delight and hit the water again, before she burst out in a fit of giggles.

Himeno slapped a hand over her mouth, trying to stop her loud laughing that was joined by her daughter.

"I-I-I'm sorry Hayate! D-did you need som-something?" Himeno laughed.

"Yeah," Hayate said, remaining serious, "We need to talk."

Himeno frowned, "About what?"

"Just come downstairs." Hayate demanded.

"Um," Himeno started firmly, "If you haven't noticed I'm in the middle of giving Saika a bath right now. Then she has to eat...we can talk later."

Hearing her name, Saika squeaked happily, before whacking her hands against the water for the third time. Her high-pitched laugh rang out, echoing in the small bathroom as she shifted away when Himeno made a move to remove her from the tub. Saika climbed unsteadily to her feet, but soon slipped back down onto her tiny bottom, sending Himeno into a panic.

Lip quivering, Saika smacked her hands hard against the water in frustration as she began to wail piercingly.

"Awww Saika." Himeno cooed as she wrapped Saika in a warm towel and held her close, trying to soothe her, despite her clothes getting wet.

"I'll be down in a little while." Himeno told Hayate, a cue for him to leave.

Hayate gave a slight nod and left the room. Himeno drained the tub and exited the bathroom and left towards her room. Patting Saika's back, Himeno whispered soothing words, "Your okay sweetie. Shhhh."

After thirty minutes of soothing words and gentle caressing, Saika had calmed down enough, but was still shaking as cries racked throughout her tiny body. Himeno hugged her tightly, before she diapered the little girl and dressed her in brown pants and a light pink shirt with a flower in the middle.

"It's time for breakfast now okay?" Himeno told her gently, taking her daughter's hand.

"Num num!" Saika sobbed, wobbling after her mother.

Himeno nodded, "Yep. Time for num num."

Once they reached the stairs, Himeno lifted Saika into her arms and carried her the rest of the way until they reached the living room. She sat on the floor and placing Saika in front of her, began to gently comb Saika's damp hair, "Saika sit still please."

"Ah, Good morning Himeno," Mawata greeted, limping into the room. She knelt down carefully and kissed Saika's forehead, "Good morning Sai-chan."

Saika peered up at Mawata curiously, vaguely recognizing Mawata's nickname for her. The unfazed grin that quickly spread across her tiny face, caused Mawata to smile, "Your too cute you know that?"

She winced as she stood, "Did you sleep well?"

Even though she didn't Himeno told her yes. She hadn't been sleeping since the whole Daisuke incident, "How's your ankle and your shoulder?"

Mawata sighed, "My ankle still hurts, but I'm hoping it'll get better soon. My shoulder keeps dislocating and I'm worried...what if I can't do kendo anymore?"

Mawata whispered the last part. No one knew she did kendo...only Himeno did. She took her lessons at night so that no one would find out.

Himeno bit her lip. Kendo was Mawata's stress reliever. What Mawata didn't tell Himeno she took out at kendo, "Talk to Kei about it. All of the older knights have had medical training, but I think Kei is more experienced. Anyway I'm sure your shoulder will be fine. It may just be a partial dislocation. If your that worried, then call Sakura."

"Saika's pediatrician?" Mawata questioned weirdly.

Himeno nodded, "Yes, but she works with more then just kids. I'm surprised she's not famous. She was my pediatrician and my obstetrician. She was a close friend of mom before she died."

"Hmm...maybe I'll give her a call later." Mawata pondered.

"I'll give you her number if you want." Himeno mumbled as finished drying out Saika's hair with her comb.

"There you go. All squeaky clean." Himeno smiled warmly as she picked up Saika and stood.

Saika moved around until she settled on Himeno's hip. She squirmed some more and sniffed the air as she smelled the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. Pointing at the door Saika cried, "Mama num num! Num!"

Mawata grinned, "Come, we can eat now."

They walked into the dining room and Saika was placed in her highchair at the end of the long dining table while Himeno took a seat next to her.

"Boo!" Saika cried, crushing the stuffed animal in a tight hug.

Himeno smiled and she reached up to stroke Saika's black hair. Saika giggled and grasped Himeno's hand, "Mama!"

Himeno blinked back tears. She wasn't sure why she wanted to cry so bad. She sighed and put another smile on her face, as she stood "I'm going to get you something to drink alright? Can you sit here for me while Mama leaves?"

Saika's face twisted with sadness as her mother disappeared. She sniffled and whimpered.

"M-mama?" Saika sniffed, starting to cry.

"Shhh," Sasame soothed, rubbing Saika's arm, "She'll be back Saika...don't cry."

Saika turned her head at the sound of her name as her lip began to quiver. "Mama?"

Saika grasped Sasame's hand in her tiny ones and giggled and how big his hands were compared to her little ones. Sasame patted Saika on the head affectionately, making Saika laugh even louder as she smacked her hands against the highchair tray. Her tears long gone, "Yaaaaaaaaay!"

"Yaaaay!" Takako mimicked softly, a large smile on her face.

Once Himeno returned Saika grinned and stuck her arms up. Excited Saika screamed, "Mama, Mama!"

Himeno set Saika on her lap after setting down Saika's milk, "I told you I'd be back."

"Thank you for entertaining her." she smiled at how Sasame had played with Saika.

She wiped away Saika's tears with her thumb and handed Saika her milk after kissing her on the head. Saika snuggled against Himeno, "Mama!"

Himeno gently rubbed Saika's arm as the tot drank her milk contently. She looked up when she noticed the Leafé knights looking at her, "Is something wrong?"

"Miss Awayuki?"

Mawata turned her head and smiled, "Yes? What is it?"

The maid bowed, "Your mother and father would like me to inform you that they'll be back at the end of the summer. They said they hope you are not lonely and that they would like you to call them."

"Thank you for telling me, I'll be sure to do that." Mawata replied as the others began to bring in the large trays of food.

"Mama num num!" Saika cried excitedly, standing on Himeno's lap.

"I know I see it." Himeno said embarrassedly, trying to get Saika to sit back down.

Once the food had settled, everyone began putting food on their plates. After cutting small pieces of food and placing them on Saika's plate, Himeno placed Saika back in her highchair, "There you go sweetie. You can eat now."

Saika happily complied as she pushed different types of food into her mouth all at once.

Mawata winced as she felt her shoulder pop back out of place again. It hurt a lot, but her annoyance masked most of the pain.

Kei noticed this and her glanced up at her, "Your shoulder?"

Mawata looked up at him. Then shyly glanced down at her lap. In a quiet voice she whispered, "Y-yes, but I'll be fine."

Himeno sighed, "Her shoulder keeps popping out of place and she's getting annoyed and I'm pretty sure it doesn't feel to good."

"Mama!" Saika yelled, trying to get her mother's attention.

Himeno turned her head, "Yes? What is it?"

Saika proudly showed her mother her empty plate, a large smile lighting up her face. Himeno managed a small smile as she smoothed Saika's hair back, "All done?"

Saika stuck her arms up and giggled as she was lifted out of her chair. Himeno wiped the crumbs from Saika's mouth with her shirt sleeve and handed her her boar plush, "There you go."

She was about to walk away and go back upstairs, but Goh's voice stopped her.

"Himeno wait."

Himeno turned around curiously, "Hmm?"

"I told you we wanted to talk to you." Hayate reminded.

"About what?"

"About what happened between you and Daisuke."

"Nothing." Himeno whispered.

"Obviously something happened because you had a baby with him." Hayate cried.

A gagging sound was heard as Mawata choked on her water, while Himeno stood there frozen.

"Mawata are you okay?" Manned cried.

Mawata nodded and held up a finger as she continued to cough. Once she had recovered she shot Hayate a glare.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to discuss it." Himeno muttered.

Struggling and whining, Saika finally got Himeno to put her on the ground. She happily wobbled off, teetering on her tiny feet.

"Ma-ma, ma-ma, ma-ma!" Saika sang, with each step, making Himeno smile.

The house phone ring tang throughout the house and a maid rushed from the kitchen, scrambling to answer it. A few minutes she came back and glared at Himeno. With venom in her voice she hissed, "It's for you Miss Himeno."

Mawata cleared her throat loudly and the maid blushed and bowed a few times, before running back into the kitchen.

"Nice," Himeno commented, picking up Saika and walking out of the room.

She picked up the phone and placed in between her shoulder so that she could support Saika. She sighed as Saika writhed and squirmed, "Saika stop. I don't want you walking off and getting into things while I'm on the phone."

"I'm sorry hello?"

"Himeno!"

Himeno smiled, "Ah, hello Nami how are you?"

After a few minutes of dead silence Nami replied, _"I really need to talk to you..."_

Himeno frowned, "What's the matter?"

Nami sighed, _"T-the manager of the entire shop found out that I was allowing you to bring Saika- a baby into the store during hours."_

Himeno's face paled, "O-okay."

"He knows how old you are and what people say about you,"

Nami explained desperately, _"He says you working there is ruining the reputation of the shop a-and we're losing custom-_

Himeno slammed the phone down onto the receiver. She already knew what Nami was going to say...she was fired from both of her jobs. Nami had just fired her and people at the baby shop had complained countless times about a teen working there and having a baby there all the time who cried and pooped causing a foul smell to fill the shop. There had been a time when Himeno had actually forgotten diapers and not only did Saika just have to sit there, but she had screeched at the top of her lungs for hours.

Tears came to Himeno's eyes as she began to mentally panic. Natsue would be coming back in less then two months and Himeno knew she would have to leave, which meant she had to find a new apartment...one that would take her with an uncontainable quit notice on her record. Plus she was only seventeen and before she got an apartment she would need a legal guardian to approve and co-sign.

Himeno didn't even have a penny saved. Saika who had turned one only a little over a month ago seemed to be growing out of her clothes everyday. Plus the cost of groceries, diapers, wipes, baby soap and shampoo. She couldn't mooch off of Mawata forever and she wanted Saika to grow up having her own room and not living on the side of Himeno's bed.

"Himeno is everything okay?" Mawata walked into the room, "What did Nami say?"

Himeno remained frozen with her hand still on the phone.

"Maaa-maaa!" Saika screamed impatiently, yanking on Himeno's hair to get her attention.

Himeno gasped and looked at Saika and frowned, "No! You don't pull of mama's hair like that!"

Saika frowned at her scolding and began to cry.

Himeno pressed Saika's face against her shoulder soothingly as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What's the matter?" Mawata asked gently.

"I don't know what to do," Himeno whispered hoarsely, "Nami fired me. I don't have a place to live or a job."

"You live here." Mawata said simply.

"No I don't!" Himeno cried, "We both know I have to be gone, before Natsue get's back. She doesn't even know I'm here and if she finds out I don't know what she'll do."

Himeno grabbed Saika's diaper bag from the closet and after packing it and calming Saika down she sighed, before going back and grabbing Saika's stroller. She strapped Saika in despite how the child resumed wailing and screaming from not being in Himeno's arms.

"I thought she hated the stroller?" Mawata asked quietly.

"Yeah, but she won't walk and always wants me to carry her and it hurt's my arms. This way I can carry the baby bag and can stay out later."

"Well where are you going?"

"I need to find a job that will allow a baby to be with me basically at all times and someone who will rent a two-bedroom apartment to Himeno Awayuki the town's cheap whore."

Before Mawata could respond Himeno was out the door.

* * *

><p>Himeno tiredly plopped down onto a nearby bench and pulled the stroller next to her. She had been out for hours looking for a new job, but as soon as they saw her coming they would take down the 'Now Hiring' sign...even those who had just put it up would take it down.<p>

Himeno looked at Saika who had screamed and cried herself to sleep. She brushed her fingers over Saika's soft chubby cheek as more tears welled up in her eyes, "I don't know what to do."

"Get out of town and don't come back." a nearby man commented.

"What did you say?" Himeno challenged angrily.

The man threw his newspaper that he had been trading onto the ground, "Your a whore. Everyone hates you here no one wants you! The people of this town suffer because of you. Mrs. and Mr. Awayuki are forced to pay for your mistake because you can' and you put on this sob story and it's disgusting. I despise you and so does everyone else here. Your a terrible parent and I've seen you scream at that poor innocent child. I will do anything to make sure that child is taken away from you and has a good home."

Tears streamed down Himeno's face as she pushed Saika's stroller away from the man who continued hurling insults at her...as well as the others who joined in. She finally stopped when she reached a nearby hospital that they had built after the whole Prétear thing.

The doors slid open as Himeno entered the pure white building. The woman at the desk glared at Himeno and shook her head, "What do you want?"

"I-I was wondering if there was a job-

"No." the woman snapped, turning back to her book.

"B-but I can even wash the dishes in the cafeteria! I'll do anything!" Himeno stammered.

"Listen. This isn't your get out of jail free card. What do you expect to do with your baby. You want us to provide you with free daycare? We're not taking that out of out well deserved paychecks for the likes of you. Especially with your reputation and that of this wonderful hospital." the woman explained annoyingly.

She looked up after a few minutes and she sighed, "You can go now."

"There's not like a teen parent program here or-

"No. Teen pregnancy is _very _low here and even if there was a program it would not be right for you to attend. There are teens that actually need and deserve help with their children, then you who sleeps around, get's pregnant then expects everyone else to hold up you and your baby. Just because your the step-daughter of Natsue Awayuki doesn't mean you get everything handed to you." she interrupted harshly.

Tears of rage flowed down Himeno's face, "B-but Mawata and Mayune do! If they were in my situation then everyone would be cooing over how cute their babies were and would be practically throwing money at them!"

"Yes, but their important and your right their children would be absolutely adorable! You really need to stop comparing yourself to others and take responsibility. Now I'm trying to read...do I need to call security or are you going to leave?"

Himeno bit her lip, before slowly leaving the hospital. She sniffed and wiped her tears. She had no where else to go except back to Mawata's, but she didn't want to go there and she didn't want to live there...all she had was two months to leave.


	10. Gone!

Himeno sighed as she worked on sewing Saika's kimono. Mikino had written her a step by step guide on how to make it, but sometimes she would stop to watch Saika who was playing with the very few toys she had.

Mawata hobbled over and sat next to Himeno on the couch, "So how's the job hunt going?"

Himeno sighed, "Barely anyone would even consider hiring me. It's unrealistic for someone allow a baby to be with me at all times. Fortunately I got a job as a maid at a local hotel and talked to the manager about it. When he saw who I was and I explained that Saika would always have to be with me...he told me he'd have to deduct some money from my paycheck."

"Why?"

"Just because of my reputation and thing's that he had heard about me and Saika. He also said that I couldn't have a lunch break and my hours would be longer then the other maids that worked there." Himeno explained sadly.

Mawata frowned, "Himeno that's not right! You should-"

"Mawata don't," Himeno cut off quietly, "I know it's not the best working conditions, but the hotel is allowing me to bring Saika with me and I really need the money. I seriously thought that I would have to pay them to hire me."

"Well when do you start?" Mawata sighed.

"They said I have to wait until Monday because they don't want word getting out that I'm working there. So I have to get there early." Himeno laughed coldly at how ridiculous her new job was.

Saika frowned as she squirmed uncomfortably in her now messy diaper.

"Yucky!" she yelled, before beginning to cry.

Himeno sighed again and placed her sewing project aside. Himeno picked up Saika and forced a smile, "Don't worry sweetie mama will have you smelling fresh in no time."

She looked at Mawata apologetically, before she slowly made her way up the stairs.

Mawata played with the beautiful fabric that Himeno had left the couch. The fabric itself was a cotton candy pink and embroidered into it were cute little flowers and hearts. It was adorable and matched Saika's eyes perfectly.

Mawata looked around...everyone was gone, Himeno was upstairs...and she was by herself. Grabbing the portable radio from underneath the couch cushion, Mawata turned it to the pre-set radio station and plugged her headphones in.

_"Hello and welcome to Sasame's word gate."_

Mawata's heart fluttered as she heard Sasame's voice. She had tried to forget about him, but she knew part of her still loved him and always would. Even though he had tricked her and used herm she longed for the day when Sasame realized that he didn't love Takako...but loved her instead.

"To start off the show I'd like to announce that my fiance Takako and I have...

Mawata had stopped listening. She was suddenly frozen. She brought a hand to her mouth as unwanted tears rolled down her pale and delicate cheeks. Fiance? Fiance! Since when had they been engaged and why hadn't she known! Had everyone been hiding it from her? She felt as though someone had stabbed a rusty dagger into her heart and was twisting it around inside of her.

"Mawata? Mawata what's the matter?"

Mawata ripped off her headphones and stood up, glaring at Himeno, "Why didn't you tell me that they were engaged!"

"What, who? What are you talking about?" Himeno yelled back.

"Did everyone know except me? Were you all walking around with your little secret. Planning the wedding and everything behind my back?" Mawata yelled.

"...Mawata I don't under-

"No, just leave me alone!" Mawata ran out the house, leaving the door wide open.

Confused and not understanding any of the words that her aunt and mother had used, Saika frowned and yelled, demanding her mother's attention.

"Shhh Saika." Himeno hushed, as she placed the headphones to her ear.

Her eyes widened and she dropped the device back onto the couch, "Oh Mawata."

Himeno ran outside and thought about going after her sister, but she decided against it, knowing that Mawata would want to be alone. Besides she knew where Mawata was going...she was going to the kendo studio across town.

Himeno placed Saika on the floor, "Why don't you play with your toys, while mama works on your kimono."

Saika peered at her toys, before frowning again. She stuck her arms up and shouted, "Mama!"

"Saika mama can't-

She sighed irritably, when Saika's lip began to quiver. She took Saika into her arms again. Satisfied Saika squeaked happily and clapped her tiny hands together, "Lub oooh mama!"

Himeno rolled her eyes and placed Saika next to her on the couch and handed her Boo, "Play with Boo and sit there quietly so that I can finish this."

Himeno giggled to herself as she sewed, listening to Saika babble to herself.

After about two hours of sewing Himeno's hands began to cramp up. She glanced at Saika whose eyes were beginning to droop, but Himeno could tell that the little baby was trying to stay awake. She smiled, "Time for your nap."

Himeno went into her room and laid Saika down in her crib, "There you go sweetie. Mama will see you when you wake up."

She was about to leave, but then she stopped. Everyone was gone...she was by herself. She didn't trust Saika being alone...not with Daisuke out there. She sat herself on the edge of the bed.

She watched Saika's tiny chest fall up and down as she slept soundly and before she knew it her eyelids began to feel heavy. Her eyes snapped open as she felt something dark, but she brushed it off and laid her head on the pillow as the feeling got stronger. She yawned, "The Leafé knights will take care of it."

* * *

><p>Himeno frowned in her sleep. She could hear crashing, glass breaking, blood-curdling screaming and crying, yelling...utter chaos.<p>

"Maaaaaaaaaaah-maaaaaaaaaaah!"

Himeno gasped and she bolted upright, expecting to see her room in shambles, but instead all was quiet and her room was still as messy as before. She looked at her beside clock to see that it was exactly 10 o'clock at night. She had been asleep for eight hours!

She stood out of bed so fast that she tripped and fell on the ground. Picking herself up, Himeno scrambled over to the other side of her bed where Saika was and looked in. Her eyes widened and Himeno bit back a scream...Saika was gone.

Himeno began to feel dizzy. Saika could've gotten hungry which meant Mawata, Takako or even Mikino might be feeding her. She rushed downstairs and the sight stopped her, "W-what's going on?"

Everyone was sitting on the couch their heads down. Mawata was silently crying to herself, while Kei comforted her and Takako had her face buried in Sasame's chest so Himeno couldn't tell if she was crying or not. The atmosphere was thick with tension.

Wait! Takako and Mawata were on the couch, which meant they didn't have Saika.

"W-where's Saika?" Himeno demanded shakily, her fingernails digging into the skin of her palm.

* * *

><p>Mawata took a deep breath as she wiped her tears and she hoarsely whispered, "What do we do?"<p>

"Sasame's out trying to see if he can hear Saika crying or some sort of sound that'll lead us to Daisuke's whereabouts." Kei told her softly.

"Shouldn't we like call the police or something?" Mannen cried, annoyed that they were just sitting there at the dining room table.

"What good would that do?" Goh closed his eyes, "They'd start a search and wouldn't find anything. It'd be a waste of time."

Mawata looked up at the ceiling just as a maid walked in and set a cup of tea in front of her, "Your up pretty late Miss Awayuki."

Mawata looked at her, "Yes I know. Could you please tell the others that you can leave? And come in late tomorrow...you've stayed late."

The maid's eyes widened and a smile graced her face as she bowed, "T-thank you Miss Awayuki."

"No problem." Mawata muttered as the maid scampered off.

"Mawata," Shin started in a quiet voice, "Is Himeno going to be okay?"

Mawata pulled her short hair into a ponytail as she thought, "She's a strong girl...too strong. She'll be perfectly fine on the outside, but on the inside she's torn to pieces. I don't know if she'll be okay Shin...I don't know."

She brought both her hands to cover her face as she began to cry again.

* * *

><p>Himeno sat on the floor in the darkness of her bedroom. She continued to wipe at the endless rivers that flowed from her eyes. Her lip quivered and her body was tense as her tears raced down her pale cheeks dropping onto her legs and onto the floor as she hyperventilated.<p>

Himeno's fingers clenched themselves into tight fists; anger starting to build itself up inside her body. She was more frustrated and angry than she had ever been in her entire life. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and hit something. How could she fall asleep when she had felt something evil?

She hated herself for falling asleep, hated the Leafé knights because they weren't able to stop Daisuke from taking her baby, the entire town for calling her countless names...she hated everyone! Including Saika.

She collapsed into a new fit of tears, unable to hold back her loud sobs.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mikino," Mawata stopped the maid who was walking by, "Have you seen Himeno this morning?"<p>

Everyone stared at her, waiting for her answer, "She left."

"She what!" everyone yelled in unison.

Mikino looked at them strangely, "Yeah. She left at like seven. I have no idea why she was up that early, but she said she'd be back by eleven."

As if on cue the front door slammed. Mikino ran into the living room.

"_What the hell is all over you!_"

Everyone stood up at once and rushed into the living room to see Himeno covered from head to toe in cobwebs and dust.

Mikino did her best to brush off Himeno's clothes, "Where the hell were you? Ugh seriously Himeno I don't know what you were doing, but get a new hobby!"

Himeno remained emotionless and sighed, but not once did she lift her head to meet anyone's eyes except the floor.

"Himeno where were you?" Mawata asked.

"Out." Himeno whispered coldly as Mikino finished brushing her off.

"There you look better." Mikino smiled, "How about I make you a cup of tea hmm?"

Himeno shrugged her shoulders and she brushed the cobwebs out of her hair.

"I'll bring you some breakfast as well. Your probably hungry." Mikino left the group alone as Himeno sat on the couch tiredly.

Himeno looked away as Mawata and the others took seats next to her. Mawata ran her fingers through Himeno's reddish pink locks, webs, dust and dirt falling.

"We're going to find her." Sasame reassured her.

Himeno remained silent as a maid handed her a cup of tea and a small plate of rice balls.

She sighed and placed it on the desk next to her.

"Not hungry?" Mawata asked.

Himeno shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sad to you know," Mawata informed her, "But like Sasame said we'll find her and bring her back to you."

"It'd be different if she was our age," tears fell down Himeno's face, "B-but she's only 14 months! She has no one to feed her, no one to bathe her, no one to change her...she's just a baby and relies on me just to make it through nap time. You think Daisuke is going to do all of that?"

Everyone was silent. That was true and Saika...probably wouldn't survive.


	11. The Puzzle Of Mawata

Takako glanced out the window at the pouring down rain. The sky was dark and gray, big fat raindrops coming down by the billions with a loud pitter patter that echoed throughout the air.

"Is it still raining?" Mawata asked as she walked in with a tray full of cups of tea.

"Yep." Mannen groaned.

"I hope it clears up for the Tanabata festival tonight." Takako prayed.

Everyone looked up as Himeno walked down the stairs dressed in a pair of sweats and a black sweater.

Himeno walked over to the door and just as she was about to leave Mawata's voice stopped her.

"It's still raining. You'll catch cold if your outside."

Himeno looked at her from under hooded eyes, "I'll be back late."

"Himeno you-

Takako winced as Himeno slammed the door behind her, "W-where is she going?"

"I think I know." Hayate told them, standing up.

* * *

><p>Himeno pushed her hands against the wall over and over, trying to see if there was a secret entrance or portal. Cursing under her breath she looked around the small stone church. Tears mixed in with the rain water dripping from her hair.<p>

"I knew we'd find you here."

Himeno turned to see her friends closing their umbrellas, "You followed me?"

"Of course we did. We were worried." Takako smiled.

"Yeah well don't be," Himeno sobbed harshly as she wiped at the endless rivers from her face, "I've been by myself without anyone worrying about me for almost two years. I didn't need anyone then and I don't need anyone now! Go away and leave me alone...GO!"

She turned and angrily, looked through the piles of wood, throwing them aside.

Goh sighed, "What are you looking for?"

"I-I-I don't k-know," Himeno stuttered, beginning to breakdown, "I-I need to find a clue o-or something...anything! I-I promised her that n-no one would t-take her from me...I fell asleep a-and I didn't mean to! I-I fell asleep even though I-I felt something...it's all my fault a-and I-I...j-just-

She was trembling and crying so much that she couldn't even speak. She continued sifting through rubble, wood and dirt. She had no idea what she was doing or what she was looking for. Even if she just found a lock of Saika's hair then that would be enough to keep her going.

"That's enough," Mawata started quietly, "...I miss her too. What do you want them to do? Daisuke is going to find us we're not going to find him. All we can do is wait. Come, you need to change."

Himeno shook her head,refusing to listen to reason, "Quit worrying about me. I-I can take care of myself."

Mawata took a tissue out of her pocket and pressed it to her mouth as she suddenly sneezed and coughed.

"Bless you!" Shin exclaimed happily, despite the seriousness of the situation.

Mawata sniffed and gave a small smile, "Thank you." Himeno sighed and turned towards them after looking for another hour and finding nothing.

"If that's all we can do is wait then fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it."

Everyone smiled at her.

"Come on."

"Wait." Himeno cried, stopping everyone.

"Himeno what is it?" Sasame asked.

"I-I want to be Prétear."

"You do?" Shin cried happily.

Himeno nodded, "It'll help me find Saika."

Everyone's faces brightened except for Hayate's.

"You'll need to get back in shape." he told her, not meaning it as and insult.

"Yes Hayate I get it I'm fat. You already told me that remember?" Himeno rolled her eyes and wiped away her remaining tears.

"That's not what I meant stupid." Hayate muttered.

"Dummy."

"Your going to need to train...a lot." Hayate reminded.

"Himeno's awesome at karate. She'll do great!" Mannen grinned.

"Karate? Oh no, no, no! I haven't done that in forever. I actually forgot." Himeno smiled sheepishly.

Goh sighed, "We'll need some one to train you then. Just in case we're not around."

"I'll do it."

Mawata sneezed into her tissue at the same time everyone looked at her.

"You?" Kei arched a single eyebrow.

Mawata nodded and sneezed again, before sniffling, "Uh-huh."

* * *

><p>"Himeno are you sure you don't want to come?" Mawata asked hopefully, her voice a little stuffy from her growing cold.<p>

"Yeah! Come on." Shin whined.

Mawata was dressed in a blue black kimono covered in Sakura blossoms. Her hair was pinned up in a high ponytail and she had applied some mascara and lip gloss...Kei had asked to be her escort.

Takako was dressed in a turquoise kimono decorated with music notes...courtesy of Sasame. Her hair was down- foregoing her purple ribbon for a more casual look.

Himeno shook her head slowly as she read the next step on the sheet of white paper...the steps to complete Saika's kimono, "No thanks. I really want to finish this."

Goh's red eyes filled with concern as he noticed Himeno's pale hands shaking slightly. Since the day Saika had been captured Himeno was always on the edge...so close to breaking that she began picking up little hobbies to keep herself busy...distracted. She was always doing something with her hands. Whether it was origami, sewing, cooking, cleaning before the maids got the chance, drawing, making jewelry...the list went on and on!

They could tell by the dark circles under her eyes that she hadn't slept in days. She barely ate and even when she did it was around just a slice of apple or a baby carrot. When people spoke to her they would always have to tap her on the shoulder because she would space out.

"Are you sure?" Mawata was worried about her sister being alone in the house by herself.

Himeno smiled, still not taking her eyes off her project, "Yes! I-I promised I'd have this finished before the Tanabata festival."

She cleared her throat, trying to stop her voice from shaking. She waved her hands towards the door, "Go, go, go have fun! If I wanted to attend the festival I would. Goooo!"

"Alright alright we're leaving." Sasame sighed.

"Have fun!" Himeno called after them before the door shut.

* * *

><p>Mawata closed her eyes, leaning against the door.<p>

"Should we really be going out?" Takako asked quietly, as if reading Mawata's mind.

Mawata's sea green eyes fluttered open full of worry, "I feel bad for leaving her alone."

They kept their voices quiet so that Himeno wouldn't hear them.

"But she'll feel bad if we stay." Goh added.

"I think we should go...she wants to be alone." Hayate confirmed seriously.

"That's all she ever wants to do is be by herself!" Mannen cried.

"Shut up she'll hear you!" Goh hissed, smacking the back of his head.

"Always wants to be by herself." Mawata repeated quietly.

"Come on," Kei took her hand as she hopped down the steps, "Mikino will probably harass her while we're gone."

Kei smiled and Mawata looked down...he never let go of her hand.

* * *

><p>By the time the group returned it was 2:00 in the morning. Shin had long fallen asleep as well as Hajime, but Mannen's icy blue eyes were slowly closing as soon as they walked up to the door.<p>

Mawata unlocked the large door and pushed in open, letting Goh and Sasame walk through since they were the ones carrying the children.

They immediately noticed Himeno who was sitting on the couch. She had Karou's laptop in her lap and headphones in. Tears slowly fell down her face and she wiped them away quickly as she continued watching whatever was on the screen.

Goh and Sasame had just came back downstairs after putting the children to bed. Mawata walked over and gently tapped Himeno on the shoulder.

Himeno jumped and gasped as the laptop almost fell. She rapidly shut the device closed and ejected the disk. She took out her headphones and gave a small smile in Mawata's direction, "You scared me."

"Sorry about that," Mawata said sincerely. "Um, have you been awake since we left?"

Himeno nodded, "I couldn't sleep. Did you guys have fun?"

Himeno placed the silver disk back into a medium sized lunchbox that held numerous others.

"Yes we had fun...were you here by yourself?" Takako asked.

Himeno fiddled with her sweat pants, "Yep! The others left maybe ten minutes after you all did."

"Oh..."

Himeno looked at them strangely, fiddling with her hands, "What's the matter? You guys are acting weird."

"Well it is two in the morning." Goh mumbled.

Himeno stood and stretched, making sure her extra large t-shirt didn't rise up to her stomach, "I'm going to go do the dishes."

"Did Mikino forget?" Mawata asked.

"Mm-mm. I told her I'd do them for her. Might as well since I'm up." Himeno smiled at them, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Mawata coughed and sneezed into another tissue.

"Should someone talk to her? What should we do?" she sniffled.

"Nothing. Keeping busy is what's keeping her from breaking. I can sense it. Her aura and her Leafé is way off balance." Kei informed.

Mawata nodded in understanding and yawned, "It's late. I'm going to head off to bed in a minute."

She stalked off to the kitchen, going to check on Himeno and tell her goodnight. She walked through the long dining room and into the actual kitchen that was large and covered in white tile.

She realized that they others were following her and she smiled...they really did care about Himeno. She followed the sound of running water, but they could also hear...singing.

They approached Himeno who was washing the dishes. The tune she was singing was beautiful, but it was also filled with pain.

"Oh I...I...I...I...I...I, I don't want to do anything, but cry...y...y. Oh I'm so looow. I'm almost to the bottom oh no where'd it go? Even my soul has left my boooddyy." Himeno finished the verse on a powerful note and hummed the rest of the song to herself.

"Himeno we're heading upstairs." Goh told her.

"..." no response.

"Himeno." Mawata called.

"Himeno!" Hayate tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump again.

She turned her head swiftly and smiled, "Oh Hayate it's you. I'm sorry I guess I was zoning off."

"Himeno we're going to bed. You should too...you have training tomorrow." Hayate informed.

"I know that. I'll go to bed later...I have things to do." she mumbled back in response.

"You realize it's three in the morning right? What time is 'later?'" Goh asked.

"I'm not tired."

Mawata hugged Himeno from behind, "Goodnight. Please Himeno go to bed?"

Himeno bit her lip, "I promise. I just want to finish this first...kay?"

Mawata narrowed her eyes skeptically, but finally relented, "Okay...good night."

"Good night you guys. See you later." Himeno told them, since technically it was still morning.

"Night." Goh responded as he and the others disappeared behind the doors.

* * *

><p>Mawata ran through the door panting heavily. Her short hair was pulled into a ponytail except for her bangs and she was dressed in short running shorts and a fitted t-shirt that showed off her curves.<p>

She stretched and wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"Morning."

Mawata looked over and her eyes lit up when she saw Kei, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Kei nodded, "You?"

"Mm-hmm."

Kei looked her up and down, "Why are you up so early?"

"I was out running." Mawata explained shortly.

"Are you feeling better?" the knight asked, before he placed a hand to her forehead.

Mawata blushed. She swore she could feel it spread down to her neck.

"You feel warm." Kei removed his hand.

As if to prove Kei's point of her still being sick Mawata sneezed a few times and coughed.

"We can train Himeno today if you want. I would hate it if you got worse." Kei admitted, blushing a little himself.

Mawata shook her head with a smile on her face, "Thank you for being concerned, but I think I'll be okay."

Mawata tilted her head to the side, "Why are you up so early?"

"I was going over to the video game company."

"Is it fun? Working with computers and making video games?" Mawata asked quietly.

Kei shrugged, "Fun? It's interesting I guess you could say. Would you like to come?"

"I'm not ready and I don't want to hold you up." Mawata said, hesitantly declining the offer.

"I don't mind waiting. I was going to grab something to eat anyway." Kei offered.

Mawata bounced on her heels a little, her skin practically glowing, "Okay! I'll try not to take too long."

Kei watched as Mawata ran up the stairs. He wondered about her sometimes...wondered if she was happy or just hiding it. He knew she was still upset because he could sense it. She was a very personal secretive person and didn't like to show her emotions. He had only seen her cry a couple of times and when she smiled sometimes it looked forced. But he would figure it out...he was determined to figure out the puzzle of Mawata.

* * *

><p>After her shower Mawata rummaged through her closet, trying to find the perfect outfit.<p>

_'Why do I care anyway? I don't even know Kei. I've never even really talked to him. He's too serious about everything...kind of boring.'_ Mawata thought.

She forgone her usually yellow skirt and orange top for a red skirt, a white short-sleeved sweater, black flats and a lacy red scarf loosely tied around her neck.

She applied some clear lip gloss and smiled at herself in the mirror...she felt pretty. She skipped downstairs to find Kei waiting for her, "Sorry I hope I didn't take too long."

Kei gave her a barely noticeable smile and opened the door, letting her go first.

* * *

><p>Mawata watched with fascination as Kei's fingers typed on the keyboard and his eyes scanned the screen faster then what was inhumanly possible.<p>

"Wow." she breathed, trying not to disturb him.

One minute everything was fine. It seemed like everything happened in slow motion. Kei's computer screen turned red and began shrieking and beeping. Kei typed frantically on the screen and finally pressed the button marked 'enter'

His eyes widened as he heard a whizzing sound and a grunt come from behind him, before screaming. He turned around and brought a hand to his mouth as his face paled.

Mawata was on her knees her face a pale white and eyes wide as she screamed piercingly. A black arrow had gone through Mawata's shoulder and was sticking out the other side and was bleeding heavily.

Kei snapped out of his trance and gently but quickly took Mawata into his arms...she was slowly going into shock. He disappeared in a swirl of yellow, before anyone could come into his office.

* * *

><p>Himeno emerged from the kitchen and stopped quickly when she saw a mirror. She stopped and looked closely as her eyes, before she lightly rubbed underneath. She hadn't slept so she had put liquid foundation under her eyes to hide the dark circles. She rubbed it until it blended in perfectly. It was hard for her to find a shade since she was so pale.<p>

"Somebody help me!" Kei screeched as soon as he appeared.

Himeno screamed when she saw her sister. The Leafé knights and Takako ran down the stairs.

"Takako take the children." Sasame demanded.

Takako and the kids left quickly.

"Goh, go to Leafenia and find Sete." Kei told the knight of fire, while he lay Mawata on the couch.

Hayate returned with a towel, hoping to stop the bleeding if they took the arrow out.

Mawata was as white as a ghost, You couldn't even tell she was breathing unless you looked really close, her shoulder was dripping with blood and her eyes were barely open.

"Dammit!" Sasame cursed angrily as he observed the arrow, "It's poisonous."

"No, no, no." Kei gently shook Mawata as her eyes started to close, "Mawata focus on my voice. Try to stay awake for a little longer."

Himeno shook her head slowly. She didn't understand. Who would shoot Mawata? If she lost Mawata too...she would lose it.

"I-I'm just...r-resting." Mawata whispered, closing her eyes anyway.

"Shhhhh." Sasame hushed gently.

"Goh what the hell are you doing? Put me down you dumb ass!"

Goh dropped the girl onto the ground as he emerged from the portal. "Happy now?"

Sete stood angrily and flipped her long hair over her shoulder. She had dark ivory skin, light peach colored eyes and wavy beige colored hair.

She gasped loudly when her gaze fell upon Mawata. She grabbed her medical bag and knelt down by Mawata, "What the hell happened?"

"She got shot with a poisionus arrow." Sasame said obviously.

"Shit. Is she human?" Sete asked.

"Human?" Himeno questioned.

Sete nodded, "Human is the only way I can really explain it. A "human" has a weaker body then a Leafé knight...even a Prétear."

She pulled her scissors out of her medical bag and began to cut off Mawata's shirt around the arrow, "Kei try keeping her awake please? Just talk to her."

She took the towel from Hayate and poured some antiseptic on it. She began to gently dab the wound, "I can't find out where the blood is coming from. We need to pull the arrow out. Sit her up."

Kei supported Mawata from behind.

"M-my shoul-shoulder! God it-it's burning, it's bu-burning!" Mawata screeched.

"Shhhh I know. I'll fix it." Sete soothed, trying to stay calm.

"Kei you push from behind and Sasame you pull. On the count of three." Sete's hands began to glow a light pink as she pushed her Leafé into her hands, "One...two...three!"

The arrow was yanked out of Mawata roughly, causing Mawata to let out a loud screech as she slumped forward, the pain causing her to fall unconscious.

Sete pressed her hand to the front and back on Mawata's shoulder. Himeno watched amazingly as Mawata's flesh began to mold back together, "Is she going to be okay now?"

Sete bit her lip, "A fair amount of poison has already entered her bloodstream and she's not getting enough oxygen to her brain."

She ran a thermometer over Mawata's forehead and winced, "This is not good. 105.1"

"Go, go, go! Get her upstairs and into bed. We want her fever to go down, but we also want to see if her body will sweat out the poison...shit." Sete was stuck...she didn't know what to do.


	12. I Don't Wanna Do Anything But Cry

"Wow so your a Leafé knight?" Takako asked, eyes her eyes wide.

"Yeah..." Sete said shortly, who wasn't a big fan of Takako.

"I've never heard of women being Leafé knights." Mannen commented.

"That's because I'm the only one!" Sete said proudly.

"Thanks for helping Mawata...I really appreciate it." Himeno said sincerely.

"No problem! It's what I'm here for." Sete grinned.

"Do you know why someone would shoot her? What did she do that was so bad that someone would want her dead?" Hajime asked, lowering her gaze.

"She's a-

"Sete!" Sasame cut off firmly.

"What!" Sete shouted, "What? You don't think Himeno should know?"

"It's not the right time." Takako defended her fiancee.

"Shut up and mind your own damn business! You and Sasame are the two dumb asses who awakened her her powers in the first place!" Sete moved a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Powers? What powers?"

"Oops did that slip out...my bad!" Sete cried sarcastically.

Goh grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze...he knew how Sete felt about Takako and Sasame. Sete looked at him, her gaze instantly softening as she took a seat next to him.

"What. Powers?" Himeno demanded more forcefully and loudly.

"She's a potential. Which means she has the power within her of being Prétear. Due to how much pain and darkness she was exposed to earlier she probably doesn't have the power to prét." Hayate explained.

"Can she use her powers?" Himeno asked.

"They haven't been activated yet. We don't know what it is or what she can do or whether it's good or bad. They are however controlled by her emotions...so I'm surprised she hasn't figured it out yet." Hayate sighed.

"Don't tell her," Goh cut in, before she could, "If you tell her it'll just freak her out and she'll try to tap into them...we don't want that happening because we don't know what she's capable of. Okay?"

Himeno nodded in understanding as she stood, "Okay I won't tell her. I'm going to go check on her."

"I'll go with you." Sete muttered as she followed Himeno up the long staircase.

Coming to Mawata's door Himeno knocked, opened it and gasped, "Oh Mawata..."

Mawata lay in her bed. Her skin was a deathly pale despite her having a high fever, she was barely breathing and she had been unconscious for four days. Basically she was in the same condition and Kei hadn't left her side.

"How is she?" Himeno whispered as she took a seat on the other side of Mawata's bed.

"Same." Kei snapped.

Tears formed in Himeno's eyes as she moved Mawata's hair to the side. She couldn't help but feel like this whole thing was her fault. Maybe if she gave herself up to Daisuke he'd leave everyone alone. She'd give Saika to Sakura. They had decided that if anything had ever happened to Himeno then Saika would stay in Sakura's care. Mawata would be safe and so would everyone else.

"Her fever's gone down." Sete announced happily, snapping Himeno out of her depressing thoughts.

"Good. Is there anything I can do?" Himeno asked hopefully.

Sete shook her head, "No...there's nothing any of us can do. All we c-

"All we can do is wait, all we can do is wait! Damn! I'm supposed to freakin sit here while every single second they're closer to death? Am I seriously the only one that cares? God I feel so damn useless!"

Sete winced as the door to Himeno's room slammed, "Did I do something wrong?"

Kei sighed and shook his head, "No you didn't. She's been on the edge lately. Her daughter was kidnapped by Daisuke and she hasn't really eaten or slept much."

"Oh my. That's awful." Sete breathed, bringing a hand to her mouth.

* * *

><p>Himeno buried her face into her pillow as she sobbed. She was tired of everyone telling her to wait, wait wait! She needed her baby back. Saika was only 13 months old...she was going to look for her baby whether the Leafé knights supported it or not.<p>

On some days and nights she couldn't breathe. She was lonely and under so much stress that it killed her. Every second she could feel herself breaking...her soul shattering.

The Leafé knights...even Mawata didn't even seem worried about Saika, they didn't even bother to look. They didn't even look in Leafenia! They didn't care about her or Saika. Even when she was pregnant she knew Mawata was embarrassed to be seen with her...Mawata never came to visit when Saika was born and even when she did she would leave after only five or ten minutes...

Himeno looked up and glanced up at the twin balcony doors. She could slide down the water pipe and leave.

"I'll bring her back mommy...I wish you were here...I need you!" Himeno whispered brokenly, bursting into a new fit of quiet sobs.

* * *

><p>Kei's closed eyes snapped open when he heard a faint grown. He stood quickly and brushed his hand over Mawata's cheek, "Mawata?"<p>

Mawata's eyes barely cracked open and he swore he could see her smile, "H-he-ey."

He smiled widely and over his shoulder shouted, "Sete!"

"What, what, what? What the hell do you want?" Sete demanded when she finally got upstairs.

Her eyes widened when she saw the sheets crinkle. She rushed over and smiled, "Hey you. Took you long enough to wake up."

Mawata turned her head slightly although the movement caused her much discomfort, "H-hmm?"

Sete grinned, "I'll introduce myself later kay? Can you sit up for me?"

She and Kei placed their hands on her back trying to help her along. It took Mawata five minutes to be able to fully sit up. Sete winced as she took Mawata's temperature, "It's still pretty high and your breathing patterns are still off, but it's great that your awake. I'll go get you something to eat."

"Mawata's awake!" Shin cried happily.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Goh greeted with a grin.

Mawata gave a small smile and leaned her head back trying, but not succeeding to even out her breathing.

"Here."

Mawata's eyes fluttered open to see Sete's smiling and holding out a glass of water. She took it gratefully and after drinking it in a mere second she cleared her throat, "Thanks."

"Your welcome. So how are you feeling?" Sete asked.

Mawata shrugged her shoulders shyly making Sete chuckle. Mawata's eyes widened and she pulled down her pajama sleeve.

"I fixed your shoulder. Hopefully it'll stop dislocating all the time, but it might be a little stiff." Sete smiled.

"Thank you...? I apologize I don't know your name." Mawata admitted in her now sickly weak voice, although she tried to make it sound strong.

"Sete. My name is Sete. It's nice to meet you Mawata." Sete greeted gently.

"And you as well." Mawata rolled her shoulder a bit.

"Mawata..." a quiet voice breathed.

Everyone looked over to see Himeno in the doorframe, a small forced smile gracing her face. Her skin looked paler than usual, hair that usually had shine was now dull and lifeless and although she smiled her eyes held nothing but deep pain and sorrow. She was wearing a pair of black sweats that faded gray and and old large short-sleeved t-shirt.

"I'm happy to see that your feeling better." Himeno spoke...her voice sounded quiet...almost pained and broken.

Mawata strained to hear Himeno since her sister was speaking so quietly, "Yes, thank you. How are you holding up?"

Himeno shrugged her shoulders carelessly, " I don't know...fine I guess."

She let out a heavy sigh and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She brushed her bangs out of her face, "Need anything?"

Mawata shook her head, "No. How's your training been going?"

"Fine I guess." Himeno repeated quietly.

"Your birthday is coming up soon..." Mawata announced with a smile.

Himeno looked at her, clearly surprised, "It is?"

Mawata nodded, "Yes it is. You'll be seventeen."

"Seventeen?

"Yay! What do you want for your birthday?" Mannen asked happily.

Himeno frowned slightly for the last two years on gift-giving holidays all she had _could_ ask for were diaper's, baby wipes...things for Saika...not her. How could she ask for stuff for her! It seemed selfish...to her it would be like moving on...she wanted Saika back. Should she ask for that? Demand the Leafé knights to search high and low and never stop until they found her, to-

"Himeno! Hello, I asked you a question like two minutes ago." Mannen told her impatiently.

"What? Oh! Um...I-I-

She was interrupted when she heard the sound of the doorbell.

"I-I'll get it." she whispered shakily, before making her way down the stairs.

She opened the door, before anyone else could open it and was greeted by the two girly faces of her former classmates, "H-hi...?"

"Ugh! I didn't come all the way here to stare at your ugly face! What the hell are you doing here anyway slut? You left your baby alone to come answer the door? I wouldn't be surprised if she died from neglect...probably will." one of the girls sneered.

"Did you need something?" Himeno asked politely.

"Is Mawata home?" the other asked.

"No she's sick."

"Did cps take your child away yet? I keep calling them as well as the others. Is she here?"

Himeno trembled, "I-

"I knew it! Do you know how bad this town has suffered because of you and your monster! You want people to feel bad for you, but they should be feeling bad for us! God you ruined our graduation...because of you we couldn't even have the beginning speech or the graduation party that we spent months planning...and all because you brought your monster to school when you knew she was crying like that!" the girl cried.

"I'm sorry I-

"Whatever whore. Tell Mawata we'll call her later and that we hope she feels better." with that said the girl flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and stormed off.

Himeno slowly shut the door behind her and leaned against. She trembled and slid down to the floor. Her lip quivered and she covered her face with her hands, beginning to quietly sob.


End file.
